


Luz, Oscuridad y Sombras

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Drama & Romance, M/M, Magia, angeles - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo existe una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, que ha cobrado muchas vidas y alegrías en el mundo, todo por pensamientos cerrados y absurdos.Dos almas puras con capacidades extraordinarias nacieron en medio de este problema, causandoles sufrimientos y desdichas pero aun con todas las calamidades que sufrían la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios.Varios entes luchan por poseer el dulce alma de los niños, ya que quien logre tenerlas será quien por fin gane la disputa, lastimosamente surgen sentimientos viejos y nuevos en el transcurso de su misión que ponen en duda los objetivos que tienen por delante, haciendo que para mal o para bien tengan que tomar una decisión al final.
Relationships: Bakushipping, Mobiumshipping
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que espero les guste XP
> 
> Como dice en el resumen las parejas principales serán Mobium y Bakushipping!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un pequeño tricolor se encontraba en una deteriorada habitacion algo deprimido, no parecia tener mas de 8 años y su mirada no se despegaba de sucio techo. Recordaba como es que habia llegado a este lugar... Sus padres habian muerto dejandole con su abuelito que tambien fallecio poco despues, al ya no tener familia unas personas le sacaron de su casa y le dejaron en este feo lugar donde no muchas veces le trataban bonito.

 _Mama... Papa... Abuelito... Yo soy un mal niño? Ustedes siempre me dijeron que las cosas malas les pasan a los niños malos, siempre intento portarme bien pero creo que no es suficiente..._ \- penso girando su cuerpecito en la incomoda cama para quedar de costado - _porque se fueron? Yo queria estar con ustedes..._

Yugi... Estas triste de nuevo pequeño? - pregunto una voz grave y cariñosa.

Al instante la carita del mas pequeño se ilumino y se sento en la cama para ver encantado al hombre que habia aparecido de la nada en su habitacion - Atem! Estas aqui! - chillo saltando de la cama a los brazos abiertos del mayor.

Siempre estoy aqui para ti mi pequeño, siempre - susurro Atem abrazandole con fuerza y dejando que las hermosas alas blancas que llevaba acobijaran al niño.

Yugi Muto, un pequeño que no habia hecho nada para merecer lo que a veces le pasaba al menos tenia a su angel de la guarda que velaba por el y le mimaba cuando creia que estaba solo... Si no fuera por el el pobre niño a veces creia que nadie le queria - como te fue hoy Yugi? - pregunto Atem sentandose en la cama con el pequeño en su regazo.

Bien! - respondio sonriendo de forma brillante.

Pero Atem solo le miro con un brillo triste, eso era mentira... El siempre estaba alli velando por el pequeño y habia visto como mas temprano los compañeros del niño en ese maldito orfanato le habian maltratado, y para colmo le habian hechado la culpa de un jarron roto haciendo que una de las perras que supuestamente cuidaban de los niños le habia castigado por eso dejandole sin comer.

Porque demonios un angel no podia matar a alguien? Si fuera por el ya habria acabado con medio orfanato, todos eran basura. Su Yugi siempre mentia para no hacerlo sentir mal - me alegro que te haya ido bien mi niño - susurro besando su frente, si el pequeño no queria hablar de lo que sucedia, Atem no lo mortificaria con eso.

Hiciste algun amigo? - volvio a preguntar el mayor mimandole, sabia que el pequeño estaba bastante necesitado de amor.

Umm si! - vaya eso era una sorpresa, Yugi siempre tartamudeaba y cambiaba de tema para no abmitirle que no tenia ningun amigo... Esta vez respondio rapido y con una enorme sonrisa - vino hoy, tiene el cabello suavecito y blanco como tus alas, se llama Ryou y dijo que seria mi mejor amigo si yo era el mejor amigo de el

Vaya cariño, me alegra muchisimo eso, espero que jueguen mucho - Ryou.. Ese nombre le sonaba a Atem, pero en este momento no podia recordar donde... - va siendo hora que duermas corazon, mañana te espera un gran dia

Lo se, pero es que estoy comodo aqui acurrucado contigo - susurro el menor pegandose mas a el adorablemente.

Puedes dormir acurrucado no importa, mas bien me gusta cuando estas asi conmigo - dijo acostandose en la cama y dejando que el menor se hiciera bolita sobre su pecho. Unos cuantos mimos fueron suficientes para que el pequeño se quedara rendido sobre el angel que sonrio complacido...

Je! Cuanto tiempo crees que podras mantener la inocencia y pureza del niño? - pregunto una voz burlona llegando.

Atem chasqueo los dientes fastidiado, mira que tener que aguantarse al madito demonio ese - anda a joder para otro lugar Yami, ahora no es momento para que atormentes a Yugi

Yo no necesito mover un dedo para atormentarlo, el mundo me facilita el trabajo de oscurecer su alma - comento burlon el recien llegado, parecido al angel pero con la piel mas clara y alas negras demoniacas - este mundo esta podrido, mantener la inocencia es mas dificil que destruirla... Abmitelo estas perdido, es solo cuestion de tiempo para que el alma del niño se venga conmigo

Tsk! Vete al infierno y quedate alli, protegere a Yugi con todo lo que tengo - aseguro Atem serio - tu no ganaras esto Yami, nunca dejare que lo hagas

Yami le sonrio con desden - Siempre me salgo con la mia Atem

No siempre, debo recordarte cuando...? - un gruñido enojado detuvo el regreso lleno de malicia de Atem.

Eso no cuenta y ademas yo termine ganando aunque lo niegues, o debo recordarte yo el problema en el que te metiste por el supuesto desliz conmigo? - dijo Yami con burla - un angel cayendo por un demonio... Que patetico - realmente ni siquiera Yami recordaba realmente que habia sucedido... Toda esa epoca de su vida aprecia tan borrosa....

Tsk! Debe ser que tu estabas distinto... - reclamo aunque estaba en condiciones iguales, no recordaba mucho de aquella epoca donde por alguna razon estuvo enamorado del demonio idiota... Solo recordaba aquellos retasos donde comenzó a detestar al tipo, como debio ser siempre.

El demonio le miro con furia y desaparecio atravezando la pared justo como llego, Atem suspiro y miro con tristeza al pequeño acurrucado sobre el... Todo este peso sobre sus hombros y el pequeño ni siquiera lo sabia, como iba a saber que era una de las ultimas almas puras en la tierra? El cielo y el infierno querían su inocente alma...

Desde tiempos tan antiguos que ni siquiera Atem recordaba, el cielo y el infierno estaban en guerra.... Y después de tanto sufrimiento por parte de los dos bandos habian llegado a un punto muerto, nadia hacia nada contra el otro ya que estaban igualados. Las dos partes querían acabar con esto pero no sabian como, estaban tan igualados... Hasta que nacieron ciertos pequeños cuyas almas eran tan poderosas que llamaron la atención de todos los entes que luchaban, siendo Yugi uno de ellos...

Si el cielo se hacia con Yugi potenciaria en gran medida su poder y podria hacer un movimiento contra el infierno, lo mismo con el infierno... Si Yami lograba contaminar y corromper el alma del pequeño lo suficiente se lo llevaria al infierno, pero si el la mantenía pura y feliz como ahora se iria con el al cielo en su... Justo momento.

Cuando le enviaron por primera vez a este lugar era una mision mas que cumpliria con gusto por su honor, pero en cuanto miro los bellos ojitos amatistas del pequeño y este le sonrio con una inocencia hermosa quedo prendado de Yugi. Despues de ese momento el lo protegia porque amaba al pequeño, y le seguiria protegiendo hasta el dia de su muerte e incluso mas alla. No permitiria que Yami se saliera con la suya, su pequeño se quedaría para siempre con el.

* * *

En otro lugar un niño peliblanco y unos 8 años se encontraba sollozando acurrucado en la sucia cama, su madre y hermana murieron hace poco y su papa le dejo aqui como si no valiera nada. No tenia a nadie mas, su padre era lo unico que tenia y este le abandono.

Ryou ya deja de llorar porfavor, estas conmigo - un moreno de cabellos blancos y enormes alas blanco grisaceo levanto al pequeño en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, detestaba ver al pequeño asi - vamos Ry, detesto verte llorar

Porque no quizo quedarse conmigo? Soy un mal niño Kefi? - pregunto Ryou entre sollozos.

No, no lo eres y lo sabes mi angelito - susurro el moreno acariciando al espesa melena blanca con cariño, le dolia mucho todo esto y esperaba con todo su ser que el bastardo padre del niño se pudriera en el infierno.

Como se atrevia el hombre a dejar a este angelito en esta porqueria? Que no vio que el pequeño ya estaba sufrido por la perdida de su madre y hermana? Mira que solamente dejarlo aqui y decir con frialdad que no podia hacerse cargo de Ryou, como se le ocurria!? Ryou era todo un angelito, ayudaba en casa y casi se mantenia asi mismo. Solo necesitaba amor y alguien que velara por sus necesidades, pero el bastardo egoista ni siquiera para eso servia.

Shhh... Mi vida calmate, tu padre no vale tus lagrimas - dijo Akefia con cariño, porque demonios los angeles tenian prohibido matar? El queria poner sus garras sobre el bastardo...

Akefia suspiro cuando el niño simplemente se acurruco mas contra el y siguio llorando, se rindio en intentar que dejara de llorar y simplemente se lanzo a la cama abrazando al niño. Le mimo y cuido hasta que parecio cansarse de llorar quedandose dormido mientras hipaba cada tanto - esto sera realmente facil

Callate Bakura que no estoy de humor - gruño Akefia enojado mientras acomodaba al pequeño en la cama.

Es que no tengo que mover un dedo para que el niño se corrompa, miralo... Tan roto... Tan solo... Es solo cuestion de tiempo para que odie y quiera venganza, y alli estare yo para guiarlo en ese camino - susurro con burla el recien llegado acostandose a un lado del pequeño y dando una caricia hipocrita por los suaves cabellos blancos. 

La ceja de Akefia se crispo, como detestaba al demonio frente a el... Siempre soñaba en el dia en que lograra arrancarle las alas al tipo, o desmenbrarlo... Bien debia abmitir que no lo odiaba tanto como al padre de Ryou, pero estaba bastante cercano a odiarlo - no lo toques con tus asquerosas manos

Aww! Se puso celoso? - pregunto Bakura divertido y se sento en la cama jalando al niño a su regazo - no te preocupes, no te lo quitare por ahora.... Es demasiado suave para mi gusto

Bien, era su momento de devolverle un poco de veneno - Si, porque ti te encanta que te dominen y te maltraten no?

Puede ser, mas aun cuando se que esta prohibido... Las reglas estan hechas para romperse y tirarme a un angel seria lo maximo, o meter a un niño en el combo tampoco seria tan mala idea - murmuro haciendo que el pequeño aun dormido quedaba a horcajadas en su regazo - que dices, me tienes a mi mientras yo araño y maltrato un poco esta lindura, seguro que con unas cuantas sesiones tanto tu como el me acompañan a casa

Que demonios te sucede!!!? - grito Akefia horrorizado, en momentos como estos era que se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de Bakura.

Bakura le dio una sonrisa torcida - Vamos, no seas aburrido! La pedofilia no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras y no me puedes decir que no te provoca esta cosita

Ni tu o yo vamos a violarlo maldito, y sueltalo! - Akefia ya arto arranco de los brazos del demonio al niño dormido, gruño enojado cuando olio los rastros de magia oscura en el menor - que le hiciste!?

Nada mas le mantuve dormido y por supuesto iba a facilitarnos el momento si te animabas a jugar, habria sido tan divertido - Bakura tuvo el descaro de parecer rechazado en una buena oferta - ademas de que nos ahorrabamos mucho tiempo, tu y yo sabemos que Ryou vendra conmigo muy pronto

No seas pendejo, Ryou es demasiado puro e inocente para entrar en el infierno - aseguro Akefia mosqueado.

Ahora lo es, pero todos los seres tienen un punto de quiebre y sabes que soy especialista encontrar ese puto - susurro Bakura con malicia - incluso encontrare el tuyo... He estado muy aburridi y tener dos nuevos juguetes seguro hace el truco de entretenerme, un Angel Caido siempre es bien recibido en mi casa

Con una ultima sonrisa burlona Bakura desparecio dejando a un frustrado y enojado Akefia detras, aunque pronto suspiro y volvio a recostar al pequeño en la cama. Le lleno de su energia para quitarle lo que sea que el domonio le fuera hecho y le beso la frente, su pequeño era muy especial...

Uno de los pocos humanos que podia ver realmente seres espirituales e interactuar con ellos, gracias a su poderosa y pura alma. Cosa que lo hacia atractivo para demonios psicopatas como Bakura e incluso algunos como el mismo, todos ya sea en el cielo o el infierno querian al niño en su ejercito.

Que no veian que era un simple niño que aun no terminaba de vivir su vida? Joder no tenia ni 10 años y ya parecia que muchos estaban planeando su muerte para que llegara mas rapido a cualquiera de los dos lugares... El colmo fue cuando provocaron ese accidente donde murieron la madre y hermana de Ryou para que fuera a algun lugar, Akefia por supuesto no iba a permitir eso asi que lo salvo a ultimo minuto.

No le dio tiempo a salvar a las mujeres ya que se dio cuenta de que se habia ganado un problema, ese accidente habia sido ordenado por sus superiores ya artos de esperar alguna de las almas puras y por castigo al interponerse sus alas habian quedado grisaceas. Pero que le importo un carajo aquello, se suponia que era el maldito angel guardian de Ryou, no podia dejarlo morir!

Ryou tenia derecho a terminar de crecer, jugar, estudiar, enamorarse... Demonios tenia 8 años! Como se les ocurrio semejante mierda? Ni siquiera Bakura que era un maldito psicopata habia pensado alguna vez en algo asi - _yo te protegere Ry, aunque mis alas se pongan negras y caiga en degracia como dice Bakura te protegere... Tu has sido el unico en ser amable conmigo_

Ni siquiera sus compañeros lo trataban como uno de los suyos, ellos siempre tenian perjuicios contra el ya que nunca ha tenido la personalidad de un angel. El era despota, peleonero y desobediente.... Esa no era la personalidad que debia tener, pensaba que no conoceria la amabilidad hasta que Ryou le sonrio encantadoramente y le abrazo.

Por eso le importaba un comino que el cielo arda o el infierno se congelara, la sonrisa de Ryou valia mas que cualquier cosa....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos para saber que les parecio!
> 
> Hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Yugu siempre fue un niño alegre, de eso Atem nunca tuvo duda. El siempre salto de un lado a otro trayendo alegria a cualquier lugar al que llegara - _lastima que se deperdicie en esta porqueria gris y desgraciada_ \- penso enojado al ver a Yugi buscar intentar con alguien sonriente y ser rechazado cruelmente.

Ese no era precisamente el pensamiento que debia tener un angel, pero es que era imposible para el "Ser bueno y ver el lado positivo en el progimo" como se suponia que debia ser cuando todos aqui eran tan basuras. Que inutil se sentia Atem, aqui de pie mirando como todos los mocosos tontos herian los tiernos sentimientos del pequeño.

Nadie podia verlo parado en una esquina, Yugi si podia verlo con normalidad gracias a su alma poderosa y por eso es que se escondia detras de un hechizo para que no viera a Atem velar por su seguridad - Yugi!

 _Ehh..? Quien llama a mi protegido...?_ \- se pregunto Atem confundido, su niño no era muy buscado por este lugar.

Con una mirada curiosa miro a Yugi sonreir absolutamente brillante y correr hacia otro pequeño de curiosos cabellos blancos - hola Ryou! M-Me asuste cuando no te vi... P-Pense que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que serias mi amigo... - susurro con la voz algo quebrada el tricolor.

Como crees que te mentiria? Solo que me dolia mi cabeza y por alguna razon tarde mucho en despertarme - Atem escucho que el niño le explicaba con una carita apenada - perdon si te hice sentir mal

Para nada! Vamos a jugar! - dijo Yugi tomando la manita ajena para llevarlo a un rincon donde tenia sus juguetes, tomo una bola marron de ojos saltones y se la mostro al peliblanco - mira este es Kuriboh!

Aww esta muy lindo - susurro el niño abrazando al juguete contra su pecho - yo tambien tenia unos peluches que me regalo mi mama... Pero se quedaron en c-casa...

Yugi pudo no haberlo notado, pero Atem si noto como si una tonelada de tristeza callera sobre su blanca alma... Momento - _ese niño... Tiene tanta pureza como Yugi, no sera que...?_ \- con los ojos muy abiertos miro a su alrededor y noto al moreno de cabellos blancos grisaceos tambien cuidando de los pequeños - _... Akefia? Pero no creo que los superiores hayan enviado a alguien... Como el a cuidar de un alma tan importante..._

Akefia...? - pregunto Atem serio sobresaltando al aludido que le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Que carajos haces aqui? - gruño con fastidio Akefia.

Estoy cuidando a mi protegido - señalo a Yugi - la verdadera pregunta es que haces tu aqui? No creo que te hayan asignado a un alma pura

De hecho Ryou ya no tiene guardian, fue rebocado de el ya que supuestamente debio morir hace poco - respondio y Atem pudo notar que sus dientes casi crujian de ira - tu amado compañero quiso llevarselo antes de tiempo en un accidente y yo no lo permiti, no ves el reluciente gris de mis alas por desobedecer?

Atem fruncio el ceño - debes estar confundido, los superiores no habrian permitido algo como eso - los angeles valoraban la vida por sobre todas las cosas... No podrian haber hecho semejante atrocidad.

Si no vas a creer la verdad entonces no preguntes pendejo - reclamo Akefia con una mirada fea - tus superiores son bastante maliciosos cuando quieren, pero seres buenos y puros como tu estan demasiado cegados para darse cuenta de eso

Atem le miro que iba a irse a otra esquina pero le detuvo - igual no me has dicho que haces aqui, si el niño no tiene...

Estoy aqui porque alguien debe cuidarlo, si no es un angel el que quiere molestar sera un demonio pervertido quien lo haga - y Akefia morira antes de dejar que Bakura tocara al menor, si lo hacia estaba seguro de que jamas volveria a ver al pobre... Y si lo veia seria corrupto y dañado, lo sentia pero las alas demoniacas nunca irian con Ryou.

Esta vez Akefia si logro irse dejando a un tricolor confundido, nada de lo que dijo el de cabellos blancos tenia sentido para el... Como que el guardian del niño habia intentado matarlo? - _ese no es nuestro trabajo... Para eso esta el espiritud de la muerte, el es neutral, asi que cuando viene por alguien le envia directo al cielo o al infierno segun las acciones que hizo en vida... Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos permitido matar a alguien!_

Atem de no entendia nada y al parecer no lo haria hoy, asi que suspiro y se giro hacia donde estaban los niños... Solo para ver que habian desaparecido _\- joder!_

* * *

Yugi sonriendo habia dejado el patio donde jugaba con su nuevo mejor amigo para buscar una pelota en su habitacion, de todas maneras Ryou le habia dicho que tenia que ir con una de las guardianas para yo no se que cosa y quedaron en verse mas al rato. Caminaba por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa pensado en las cosas que podria hacer con Ryou, por fin tenia un amigo! Ya no estaba solito en este lugar...

_Pst! Pst! Pst!_

El pequeño tricolor se detuvo al escuchar como alguien chistaba, asustado miro a su alrededor notanse completamente solo... Pero el habia escuchado clarito como si alguien le chistara para llamar su atencion!

_Crask!_

Bien.. Ahora si el pequeño se estaba asustando, eso sono como si un vidrio se rompiera justo en la habitacion frente suyo... Pero esa habitacion el sabia que estaba vacia! Alli no habia nada y nadie entraba para que algo se rompiera!

_Ñi_ _e_ _ee_

Sus piernitas temblaron cuando la puerta frente a el se abrio con un crujido aterrador, Yugi miro de un lado a otro y se vio terriblemente solo... Todo estaba tan silencioso y lugubre - h-hola...? - susurro con voz temblorosa - n-no es gracioso! - grito entre asustado y molesto, no era raro que los niños mayor de este lugar quisieran torturarlo.

_Ven aqui... Conmigo pequeño, yo te ayudare!_

Yugi se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz sedosa en su oreja e incluso una calida respiracion en la zona, giro pero sus ojitos se abrieron aterrorizado cuando no vio nadie a su alrededor - _Atem... Donde estas!? Porfavor... Tengo miedo!_ \- penso cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza y sintiendo su cuerpecito temblar.

De pronto su mirada fue atraida hacia una pequeña bolita de fuego flotando en el aire, parpadeo y sonrio distraidamente... Comenzo a sentirse gracioso, pero era un gracioso bueno! - oye no te vayas luz divertida! - grito Yugi al verla moverse de un lado a otro y luego salir despedida.

Comenzo a correr buscando alcanzarla, era una luz bonita y no se le podia escapar! De prondo cayo de senton, en su carrera no sse habia dado cuenta de que habia alguien frente a el - ehhh... Perdon! - chillo asustado, no queria que el adulto le regañara por no haberse fijado.

No te preocupes pequeño los accidentes suceden - dijo el hombre agachandose a su altura, Yugi noto con asombro que se parecia a el! Bueno al menos un poco, aunque tenia mas parecido con Atem.

El recien llegado tenia los ojos rojos encendidos y cabellos tricolores, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado junto a un par de... Alas? - tu eres familia de Atem? - pregunto con ilusion al ver las alas. 

Si y no cariño - fue la respuesta ambigua que le dieron mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - que haces aqui solito? Alguien no deberia estarte cuidando?

Umm solo iba a buscar algo para jugar con mi nuevo amigo - informo Yugi levantandose - quien es usted?

Dime Yami, soy otro de tus guardianes mi vida - aseguro Yami con un sonrisa algo oscura - pero yo soy un secreto, asi que no le digas a Atem que nos vimos si?

Yugi parpadeo confundido y Yami se apresuro a convenserlo - sere tu amigo para siempre, pero solo si me mantienes en secreto! - insistio con una mirada medio tierna y colocando un dedo frente a sus labios - no me quieres de amigo? - pregunto al ultimo con una cara deprimida.

Yugi se horrorizo, el sabia lo mucho que dolia que rechazaran tu amistad y el estaba haciendo justamente eso! - perdon! No quise hacerte sentir mal, yo... Si sere tu amigo secreto! - dijo el pequeño prendandose de su cuello con cariño en busca de hacerlo sentir mejor.

.... Bien Yami no esperaba una reaccion asi, mucho menos esperaba el calorcito placentero que se estendio por su pecho... Joder el era un demonio! Se suponia que ellos no tenian emociones! - muchas gracias, sere uno de tus mejores amigos - medio gruño el meyor haciendo que Yugi lo soltara.

Aunque el pequeño en su inocencia no noto como este parecia shokeado, simplemente le dio una sonrisa brillante que hizo el calorcito volver al corazon de Yami - jejeje muchas gracias por ser mi amigo Yami, te quiero mucho!

 _.... Me quieres...?_ \- se Yami pregunto aun mas shokeado, era la primera vez que... No... Esta no era la primera vez que le dician que lo querian...

_Te amo Yami, para siempre te amo..._

Yami parpadeo.... Ese recuerdo de donde vino? El nunca tuvo pareja.... Mentira si la tuvo, tuvo aquella estupidez con Atem pero... Ellos nunca se dijeron nada cursi ni hubo sentimientos reales que recordara! O si..? - _argg! Puto dolor de cabeza_ \- gimio tocandose la frente al sentir una pequeña punzada.

Ehhh Yami...? Estas bien? - pregunto Yugi preocupado al verlo tocarse la frente con expresion de dolor.

Si, mejor regresa antes de que comiencen a buscarte - ordeno Yami sintiendo la punzada pasar, joder que lo menos que queria era ver al bastardo angel!

Yugi le miro preocupado por unos segundos, pero al ver que de verdad ya no parecia con dolor sonrio de nuevo - esta bien Yami, espero verte pronto - susurro abrazandole con una gran sonrisa.

_Espero verte pronto Yami, te amo..._

Otra vez resono en su cabeza esa voz suave y cargada de sentimientos, y junto a ella llego otra punzada... Esta vez mas dolorosa que la anterior y Yami gimio agradeciendo que el mocoso ya se habia ido - _no se que carajos me pasa hoy!_ \- se dijo a si mismo casi gruñendo para desaparecer del lugar, quiza un rato en su casa le haria sentir mejor.

* * *

Akefia habia dejado solo a Ryou un rato, el era uno de los "guardianes" que le gustaba respetar al menos un poco la privacidad de sus protegidos y dejarle unos minutos a solas. El no gustaba de estar siempre encima de Ryou como los otros guardianes idiotas, a el no le pasaria nada con estar solo unos...

El cerebro de Akefia murio y su corazon llego a sus pies cuando entro de nuevo a la habitacion de su pequeño y vio la horrenda escena... Su niño estaba siendo... - Ryou... Que estrecho eres!

Ver a Bakura con su porqueria enterrada hasta el fondo en Ryou que gemia como si estuviera en celo era demasiado para su cabeza, su Ryou no era asi... El era un niño por el amor de dios! El no tenia la destreza para calbalgarle a Bakura de esa forma ni esas... - muy gracioso Bakura y pensar que me lo crei por un instante, pero ponerle alas demoniacas mato la pesadilla - gruño el moreno liberando su magia y haciendo ver al psicopata molesto sentado estilo indio en la cama solo.

Naa! Eres un aburrido, queria seguir mirando al niño adorable saltando sobre mi miembro placenteramente - gimio el demonio haciendo un puchero perturbador - y debes abmitir que se veia demasiado hermoso con esas alas, primero era todo por conseguirte a ti... Pero ahora me gustaria a los dos en la cama

Tsk! Eres insufrible, donde carajos esta Ryou? - gruño Akefia arto.

De verdad que no tengo ni idea, le estaba esperando aqui para conocer a la lindura esa pero nunca aparecio... Entones te senti a ti y quise ver tu reaccion - respondio Bakura encogiendose de hombros.

Akefia entrecerro los ojos para ver si estaba mintiendo, cosa estupida ya que Bakura era un muy buen mentiroso... Pero dado que las circunstancias daban a demostrar que aquello era verdad suspiro y se pregunto, si Ryou no estaba aqui... Donde estaba?

No necesito pensar mucho ya que de pronto la puerta se abrio y cierto niño entro mirando confundido a los dos entes en la habitacion - Kefi...? Que haces aqui...? Y quien eres tu...?

Hola cosita bonita, soy Bakura - se presento el peliblanco con una sonrisa "amable" al pequeño que le miraba curioso.

Hola Bakura! Soy Ryou - saludo con una bonita sonrisa al ente que se arrodillaba frente a el - umm tu y Akefia se conocen?

Si nos conocemos, aunque el siempre es malo conmigo y lastima mis sentimientos - dijo el demonio con una cara de tristeza.

Ryou al instante fruncio el ceño hacia el moreno y puso sus bracitos en jarras - Kefi! Es malo lastimar los sentimientos de los demas! Debes disculparte ahora con el y ser bueno

Eres un... - esto era lo que le faltaba a Akefia, que Bakura manipulara la bondad de su pequeño a su favor.

Bakura solto una risita por lo bajo, esto era tan divertido! - Kefi! Disculpate!

Perdon... - gruño entre dientes recibiendo una bonita sonrisa.

Ves Bakura, Akefia no es malo... Solo tiene mal caracter a veces, pero es buena persona! - dijo Ryou sonriente y para sorpresa del demonio le tomo de la mano comenzando a llevarlo a la cama - jejeje aqui todos podemos ser amigos y amables entre nosotros Bakura-san!

El pobre parecia absolutamente perdido al igual que Akefia, ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reaccion del mas pequeño - aqui podemos jugar y hablar! Y tambien compartir... Y.. Y... Muchas cosas! - decia mientras daba pequeño brinquitos emosionado en la cama.

Si, si esta bien, pero cuidado y te caes - murmuro Akefia tomando en sus brazos al pequeño y sentandose en la cama con el niño en su regazo.

Ambos vieron con una ceja arqueada a un Bakura congelado que aun parecia no poder creer que el niño haya sido tierno con el, aunque el menor pronto se aburrio de estar en su regazo y comenzo a jugar con sus emplumadas alas sonriente - acostumbrate pendejo, Ryou es amable hasta con quien le estaba haciendo o le quiere hacer daño - gruño el moreno dejando que Ryou peinara y acomodara las plumas de sus alas, eso era bastante placentero y hasta lindo de parte de Ryou.

No digas malas palabras! - regaño el pequeño jalando una pluma larga sacando un gemido.

Bakura se iba a burlar del gemido pero vio al niño acercarse a el mirando sus alas curioso - tu no tienes plumas! - comento asombrado mientras timidamente pasaba su pequeña manita por las gruezas escamas.

No, no las tengo - respondio Bakura y ni siquiera el entendia porque no alejaba al pequeño que ahora deliniaba las escamas con curiosidad - pero son mucho mejores que las de Akefia verdad?

Ummm... Las dos son bonitas, Akefia tiene alas suavecitas como un pajarito y tu las tienes fuertes como las de un dragon! - respondio Ryou con una sonrisa, de pronto se colo detras del peliblanco y le abrazo por el cuello colocando su menton en su hombro - me gustan tus alas, gracias por compartir conmigo Bakura

.... Bien, el demonio no sabia que podia sonrojarse. Ese abrazo tierno habia remobido cosas en su pecho (no decia corazon, el no tenia mas que un hueco negro joder!) que no sabia que existian, pero es que... Los bracitos de Ryou rodeando su cuello y el cariño que transmitian le dejaban con una sensacion rara en su ser... El tenia que irse, debia largarse! No se suponia que debia estar sucediendo esto!

Bakura con el ceño fruncido se quito los brazos de Ryou del cuello en un movimiento apresurado y desaparecio no sabiendo que mas hacer, el niño al ver lo que habia pasado puso cara de tristeza y se giro hacia Akefia - le hice algo malo? Parecia molesto o...

No te molestes pequeño, el es un idiota que no entiende ni nunca entendera el amor asi que no tienes que ser amable con el - gruño Akefia volviendo a jalarle a su regazo.

Pero... Uno tiene que ser amable con todos y el parece solitario, tambien parece triste - murmuro Ryou con cara preocupada - deberiamos ayudarlo, estar solito no es agradable

Akefia gimio, ahora Ryou queria "ayudar" al bastardo. Bakura era un demonio... No entendia cosas como enamorarse o sentir, solo tenian odio y maldad - no te molestes, es imposible ayudarle, el es un ser malo y no debes estar cerca de el

Al escuchar aquello Ryou se estristecio aun mas, todos merecian que les ayudaran y compañia... Asi que endurecio su resolucion - _lo ayudare, sere su amigo!_ \- penso decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia estaba teniendo unos dias muy felices y tranquilos, como no hacerlo si Bakura no habia aparecido en todos esos dias? Joder estaba en el paraiso! No tenia compañeros molestos, no habia demonio calenturiento molesto, tenia a su Ryou para el solo y el niño estaba super feliz con su nuevo amigo! No podia ser mejor su vida actual.

Miro con una pequeña sonrisa a Ryou con el peluche redondo y peludo en sus brazos, Yugi estaba junto a el y ambos estaban jugando vaya a usted a saber. Lo unico que importaba es que su niño estaba feliz - hola Akefia, como has estado?

Mejor imposible, ya no tengo a un molesto demonio sobre mi cuello - respondio Akefia sin importarle que fuera Atem con quien hablara.

Es curioso... Yami tampoco ha venido a molestar - murmuro Atem con el ceño fruncido... No sabia porque pero, sentia una pequeña punzada de preocupacion en su pecho al pensar en que Yami podria estar enfermo o en problemas.

_Yo te protegere amor, no importa que te protegere!_

... _Que carajos fue eso?_ \- penso Atem al tener como una especie de flash de... Algo que no podia ubicar, pero parecia que el mismo le prometia a alguien que lo protegeria.

Tierra a Atem! - llamo Akefia divertido llamando su atencion - que? Ahora tienes lapsus de problemas mentales? Te perdi por casi 5 min

Perdon... Solo pensaba en algo - Atem suspiro y miro a los niños - son adorables juntos, su pureza reluce entre toda esta...

Porqueria? Dilo con propiedad que se que lo piensas de esa forma - gruño Akefia mosqueado - porque seamos angeles no significa que veamos todo buenos y de color rosa

Ehh... - Atem no podia refutar a eso realmente - pero no es correcto que nos refiramos asi a...

Esto es una porqueria y no hay otra forma de decirlo, todos los niños son infelices, los que los cuidan son aun mas infelices y todos se hacen increiblemente infelices entre ellos - dijo Akefia ya frustrado de esta tonteria -porque defiendes tanto a los superiores? No son precisamente los mas eficientes o correctos

Atem fruncio el ceño - Tsk! Yo soy el que no entiendo porque tu reniegas de tus raices, los superiores no serian capaces de hacer las cosas que siempre dices que hacen... Ellos son los que rigen lo correcto y lo incorrecto en el mundo

A lo que Akefia se encogio de hombros - piensa lo que te de la gana, pero cuando te quiten algo que realmente quieres no digas que no te lo dije - con eso el peliblanco se fue ya no queriendo tratar con el terco tonto.

El de alas grisaceas volteo a ver los niños de nuevo que habia descuidado y parpadeo cuando noto que Ryou ya no estaba, su amigo recogia sus juguetes pero eso no era importante... Donde se metio Ryou?

* * *

Ryou estaba caminando con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa, en sus brazos habia un peluche de una mujer rubia con un ala angelical y otra demoniaca - _yay!! Tiene las alas iguales a Kura y Kefi, jejeje muchas gracias Yugi, me encanto mi regalo!_ \- penso achuchando al pequeño peluche contra su pecho.

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Are...? - el pequeño parpadeo cuando escucho como si la puerta junto a el fuera golpeada desde adentro, con el ceño fruncido recordo que esa habitacion estaba vacia.

_Ñieee..._

La puerta se abrio y Ryou en vez de asustarse simplemente miro curioso la situacion - _sera una puerta magica? O... O... Ya se! Derrepente hay alguien magico detras!_ \- penso con inocencia y abrio la puerta de golpe para ver si lograba atrapar al ser infragante.

Aunque gimio decepcionado cuando la habitacion estaba triste y espeluznantemente vacia, aunque el niño no parecia muy preocupado por lo ultimo - holaaaa....? Hay algun ser magico y especial por aqui...? - pregunto mirando a su alrededor con ilusion.

Sus ojitos brillaron cuando frente a el una bruma morado oscuro comenzo a aparecer, de esta salio un titere de apariencia espeluznante caminando lentamente hacia el niño... Aunque Ryou no parecia especialmente asustado, mas bien sus ojitos brillaban como si mirara lo mas asombroso de la historia - hola! Como te llamas?

.... De donde demonios te sacaron? Que no te da miedo nada!? - grito un cierto Bakura apareciendo de la nada con una cara de frustracion.

Ryou le sonrio - hola Kura-san! Como has estado? La muñeca es tuya?

La ceja de Bakura temblo y tomo al titere caido - esta cosa no es terrorifica? - pregunto mostrando la cosa.

Ummm si! Pero a Nee-san siempre le gustaron esas cosas y a mi tambien, siempre veiamos peliculas raras y nos reiamos mucho! - respondio el niño encogiendose de hombros - una vez vimos una de un hombre loco que lastimo a mucha gente, pero Nee-san dijo que la pelicula era muy falsa porque sangraban mucho... Asi que dejo de dar miedo

.... Osea que tu te has criado mirando gore y terror... Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense - murmuro Bakura con una expresion sufrida - eres un mocoso extraño

.... Y eso es malo? - pregunto el niño inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

No... Aunque ahora mismo si, pero no! - Bakura mismo no sabia que decir, ese mocoso le tenia impresionado.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron entre ellos hasta que Ryou sonrio brilante - vamos a mi habitacion, quiero dormir mi siesta y seria bonito que me acompañes

Bakura de pronto se vio jalado por la pequeña manita del niño y no supo porque, pero no le quedo nada en el para rechazarlo. Pronto estaban en la habitacion y Bakura se vio arrojado sobre la cama con el menor acurrucandose contra el - dulces sueños Kura-san - murmuro el pequeño abrazandose a su peluche y acurrucandose aun mas contra el costado el demonio shokeado.

 _... Que demonios...?_ \- penso Bakura sin poder creer que el niño se estaba durmiendo de verdad contra el.

No puedes dormir Kura? - pregunto Ryou abriendo sus ojitos somnoliento - te ayudare a dormir con mis besos mágicos!

Bakura parpadeo mirando a Ryou besar su mejilla con cariño para ahora abrazar su cuello acostado en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y alli estaba la adorable carita del pequeño... Con una sonrisa boba y los ojitos adormecidos, no pregunten que poseyo a Bakura para siguiente accion pero... Sus dedos terminaron enredados en los suaves mechones acariciando con suavidad al menor, y cuando menos lo espero se quedo dormido acompañando al menor.

Un rato despues Akefia entro a la habitacion buscando a su protegido y quedo increiblemente asombrado al ver la escena... Ryou sereno sobre un Bakura que le abrazaba protectoramente contra su pecho, ambos completamente dormidos e incluso medio roncando - _esto se ve incluso tierno..._ \- penso sorprendiendose a si mismo, desde cuando pensaba en Bakura como tierno!?

Era un bastardo pervertido! Seguro todo esto era una treta, tenia que serlo! Bakura no era tierno, pero es que ni una sola pizca! Akefia suspiro y miro otra vez la escena sin poder creersela, pensó brevemente en despertar al bastardo y preguntarle que demonios estaba planeando... Pero no encontro en el la fuerza para hacerlo, el peliblanco se veia tan tierno... Tan sereno, tan apacible y lindo que se encontro contemplandolo con algo que no pudo ubicar.

* * *

Hola Yami-san! Como esta? - pregunto Yugi al toparse sorpresivamente con el mayor en uno de los pasillos, tuvo tiempo sin verlo y creyó con algo de tristeza que no le había agradado al hombre.

Yo he estado bien pequeño y tu? - contestó Yami y no pudo evitar sonreír por la inocente mirada del niño... Tan hermoso, aunque no duraría mucho si el lograba su objetivo... La sonrisa de Yami cayó, esa inocencia que ahora le parecía tan hermosa no duraría mucho... El mismo debía destruirla para cumplir su objetivo.

Le sucede algo Yami-san? - pregunto el menor con preocupación.

No, estoy bien no te preocupes - como alguien podía ser tan inocente? Tener una mirada tan abierta y dulce? Joder era un humano! Se suponía que los humanos eran los seres más corruptibles del mundo, como era posible que este niño pareciera tan angelical - _... Parece más un ángel que los mismos ángeles..._

Yugi al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos busco llamar su atención - Ne! Ne! Quiere venir a jugar conmigo?

Que clase de juego? - pregunto Yami interesado... Quizás podría aprovechar esto a su favor y ver que tan inocente era realmente, estaba seguro de que todo esto era una actuación... Y si no lo era pues... Igual podría aprovecharlo a su favor y manchar un poco esa inocencia - _destruyendo algo bonito_ \- pensó sin saber si se sentía bien o mal con ello.

Ummm podría mostrarle mis juguetes y usted escoge que podríamos jugar! - respondió el pequeño sonriente y tomo la manita de Yami para guiarlo hacia su cuarto - tengo muchas cosas divertidas que puedes escoger!

Ya veremos que me gusta - murmuró Yami dejándose guiar por el pequeño

Dentro se poco se encontraron en la habitación del menor y este comenzó a sacar cosas de sus respectivos lugares, era una suerte que cuando le dejaron aqui permitieron que se trajera casi todos sus juguetes... Algunos habían sido tristemente robados por niños más grandes pero Yugi había logrado conservar sus más apreciados juguetes para el mismo - mira a ver que te gusta Yami-san! Así podremos.jugar algo divertido!

El mayor asintió y miró la pila frente a el, suspiro cuando vio que todo era peludo y tierno... Peluches, algunas muñecas y otros juguetes de caricaturas para niños... Todo ridículamente adorable - hay algo no adorable que tenga que ver contigo?

Yugi pareció pensativo - Umm... No se, hay algo no adorable aquí?

... Mejor vamos a jugar y ya - murmuró Yami suspirando, miró todo mejor y volvió a suspirar - no se nada de lo que hay aqui, podrias explicarme?

Con eso la carita del tricolor se iluminó como si le fueran pedido lo mejor del mundo - si!! Ummm... Por donde comenzar? Ah!! - el menor recorría todo los juguetes mientras Yami le miraba divertido, hasta que de pronto pareció decidirse por una bola de pelos marrón - este es Kuriboh! Es mi compañero, duerme conmigo y me ayuda a no tener pesadillas ya que mami le puso una protección mágica especial cuando me lo regalo!

 _.... Bien, es momento de dañar esa inocencia... Protección? Eso es la tonteria mas grande que he escuchado! Vamos dile lo estúpido que es_ \- se dijo Yami a si mismo.... Aunque mas parecía tratar de convencerse, miro a Yugi y abrió la boca para hablar - .... Me parece muy bonito el gesto de tu madre pequeño, debe ser un hechizo muy poderoso - fue lo que salio realmente de sus labios - _..... Que demonios fue eso...!?_

Si! Mami siempre fue muy fuerte y amable Yami-san, te hubiera agradado conocerla - ante eso los ojitos amatistas se apagaron - .... También te habría agradado conocer a papa o a mi abuelito... Pero ya no están

 _.... Bien Yami, tienes otra oportunidad!_ \- se gruño Yami a si mismo - no te preocupes pequeño, estoy seguro de que te están cuidando desde donde sea que se encuentren...

 _.... Soy un desastre..._ \- se dijo a si mismo Yami ya rendido en el intento, aunque olvido todo aquello cuando sintió el cuerpecito del tricolor pegarse al suyo en un abrazo.

Gracias por compartir conmigo Yami, desde que mi familia no ha estado me he sentido muy solito... Te quiero mucho! - murmuro el menor com su carita pegada a su costado mientras le abrazaba.

_Gracias por estar conmigo Yami..._

_Bien, esto ya es ridiculo... Que me pasa? De donde salen todos estos recuerdos!?_ \- se gruño Yami a si mismo - vamos a seguir jugando pequeño, a ver que más tienes

Yugi alegremente asintió para continuar presentando a todos sus juguetes, hasta que sus ojitos comenzaron a verse somnolientos - creo que tienes sueño Yugi, porque no te recuestas?

Umm... Esta bien, p-podrías quedarte conmigo? - pregunto Yugi cohibido.

Yami ni siquiera intentó negarse o algo, estaba demasiado confundido con su propia actitud como para eso - está bien, acuéstate

El menor sonrió de forma brillante y se acostó en la cama con su peluche de Kuriboh, Yami no perdió mucho tiempo en sentarse a su lado y sentir el pequeño cuerpecito acurrucado contra el. Distraídamente comenzó a acariciar los mechones tricolores y asi se quedo hasta que sintió al guardián de Yugi llegar...

Que demonios estas...? - gruño Atem aunque fue interrumpido.

No le estoy haciendo nada como puedes ver, solo estoy... Aquí... - dijo Yami suspirando, en todo el rato le estuvo dando vueltas a un pensamiento - Atem... Se que nosotros salimos un tiempo y que eso causó un desastre en todos lados pero... Qué recuerdas tu de eso?

Atem parpadeo y se quedó pensando un largo tiempo sobre la situación y la pregunta, Yami parecía sincero... Incluso cuerdo y humano, genuinamente confundido... Lo peor de todo es que Atem se sentía igual, solo habian pequeñas partes de esos días de su vida y no parecían ser muy importantes. Pero el solo pensar en Yami de forma distinta a la de un demonio que debía odiar hacia que su cabeza doliera y su pecho también - .... Yo tampoco es que recuerdo demasiado...

No te has preguntado como comenzó? No creo que seducirte haya sido una táctica mía para joderte, no es mi estilo - dijo Yami mirando al techo - como creció esa situación? Si fuera sido algo tonto y sin sentido no habría causado el revuelo que causó...

Atem frunció el ceño - Nosotros eramos rivales creo, pero hubo algo... Algo que no se que fue, que nos acercó... Y despues supongo que comenzamos a inventar, pero todo salio mal supongo

Un invento de 50 años? Sacando cuentas debimos durar 50 años juntos y luego algo nos separo por 20, este pequeño nos volvió a unir.... No de buena manera pero nos hizo volver a convivir - murmuró Yami con una voz extraña - un "invento" no dura 50 años Atem.... Además de que hay veces en que me siento extraño, como si fuera y no fuera yo... Me siento forzado en todo

... Yo no se que decir a eso... - y esta era toda la verdad, la vergüenza de haberse emparejado con un demonio no le había permitido analizarlo... Pero Yami tenia mucha razon en todo lo que decía

Hay cosas que faltan, puede ser que la "vergüenza" no nos deje exteriorizar lo que vivimos pero... Es que no esta! No se porque te conoci en realidad, o porque comencé a salir contigo, no se todo lo que vivimos juntos a ciencia cierta así como tampoco se porque acabo todo - gruño el tricolor demoníaco frustrado - se supone que los demonios no sentimos nada, no tenemos sentimientos y a veces me encuentro sintiendo.... Yo no recuerdo haber sentido nada nunca hasta que te volvi a ver aquella vez, cuidabas al bebe Yugi y yo... Sentí como si algo que me faltara volvió a mi derrepente, ya no estaba vacío, tenia algo que aun no se ubicar

Porque razon estoy sintiendo? Se supone que lo nuestro fue un desliz.... O eso me dijeron, realmente no recuerdo mucho de esos 20 años en mi hogar tampoco, es muy parecido a estar en las nubes y de repente despertar cuando me enviaron a esta misión - comento aun mirando al techo como ido - estaba confundido... Pero acepto y comence mi misión encontrandote a ti precisamente, fue como si encontrara una pieza que me faltara pero a la vez tuviera que rechazar

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Yami de repente se levanto - tengo que irme, no se supone que este demasiado tiempo fuera de mi casa...

No creo que debas... - grito Atem atrapando al otro entre sus brazos... parpadeo, eso salio sin que el lo pensara siquiera... Fue un impulso, aunque no quería soltar al demonio pronto.

No es que deba o no, tengo que hacerlo o si no vendrán a buscarme - murmuro Yami desapareciendo y dejando al otro preocupado sin saber de que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bakura estaba buscando informacion sobre una cierta cuestion en la biblioteca de su tierra, donde vivia no era tan distinto a la tierra... Solo que todos tenian alas, garras y poderes extraños. Pero no era mucho mas diferente a vivir en los bajos fondos de una ciudad, peligro en cada esquina, alguien buscando robarte o matarte, etc. Para sobrevivir tenias que ser una orgullosa mierda y el peliblanco no podia negar que lo era, pero ahora tenia un dilema entre manos y por eso estaba aqui por primera vez en su vida.

 _..... Bien... Por aqui no hay un carajo sobre un demonio antes que haya sentido estupideces como "ternura", soy solo yo la unica rareza acaso? Joder por aqui debe haber una referencia anterior!_ \- penso el peliblanco frustrado, gruño y arrojo el libro que tenia contra la pila de otros libros. No entendia porque pero... Cuando se desperto acurrucado contra el pequeño Ryou y le vio alli tan adorable estuvo a punto de gritar "Aww!", e incluso fue tanto asi que lo miro por un largo tiempo hasta que se fue despertando.

Seres como ellos no sentian cosas asi! No tenian corazon o alma para sentir tales cosas, simplemente tenian malicia y maldad contra los demas - _bien... Para que carajos tome este libro? .... Umm... "Problemas de la historia demoniaca" es un nombre bastante estupido pero considerando nuestros superiores.... Que nosotros comencemos a sentir estupideces seria un gran problema para ellos! Asi que aqui deberia salir algo_

Bakura suspiro y antes de comenzar miro toda la decoracion gotica que lo rodeaba, era cierto que le gustaba este estilo pero cuando todo en esta porqueria estaba con el mismo estilo todo esto se tornaba aburrido y agobiante. Volvio al libro y comenzo a leer - _a ver... Problemas con Angeles... Mas problemas con Angeles... Mira! Que sorpresa... Una guerra con los angeles_ \- penso frustrado de que todo fuera lo mismo en escencia _\- guerra comandada por el Gran General Seto Kaiba contra una armada de... Momento, quien es ese Seto Kaiba? Yo nunca he escuchado de ese tipo y mira que cuando un general es famoso se hace bastante conocido aunque fuera muerto... Este parece haber desaparecido de la historia o a mi nunca me importo aprender quien era el tipo_

Umm... Ya que no encontre un carajo de mi problema supongo que podria perder mi tiempo averiguando quien es este Seto Kaiba - murmuro Bakura estirandose - a ir a molestar a Marik!

Con una sonrisa se levanto y salio de la biblioteca, camino por laa calles ridiculamente oscuras como si nada, ignorando sus alrededores nada sanos. Camino hasta que llego a una pequeña casa en mucho mejor estado que las de su alrededor (como no estarlo si el habitante era especialmente psicopata? Todos aqui eran malos no suicidas) y toco como si quisiera tumbar la casa completa - Marikkkkk!!

Su puño fue atrapado al vuelo antes de que diera un siguiente golpe y un rubio de apariencia frustrada lo sostenia con algo de dureza - Bakura... No estabas en una mision? Creia que me deshice de ti por un tiempo...

Naa! Yo voy y vengo, total mi objetivo es venirme con dos nuevos juguetes asi que tampoco es que estaras libre de mi mucho tiempo - dijo Bakura aunque internamente no estaba tan seguro de aquello... Ya no los estaba mirando con los mismos ojos para su eterna confusion.

Tsk! Que mal, pensaba que mi paz duraria un poco mas - murmuro Marik burlon soltandolo y dejandolo entrar a su casa.

Con una sonrisa Bakura no tardo mucho en entrar y sentarse como si fuera su propia casa en uno de los muebles, miro a Marik cerrar la puerta y entrar a la casa. De pronto tomo en cuenta algo que nunca antes habia prestado atencion.... La relacion de ellos era peligrosamente cerca a la de una amistad, algo nunca antes visto en estos lados... Podria verse compañerismo entre dos demonios pero a la primera de cambios no temian traicionarse, al contrario de Bakura que (para su asombro) no se veia traicionando al rubio.

Nunca lo habia pensado antes porque eso de los "sentimientos" no fue tan evidente, pero tal parece que no era nuevo en el - Oye porque estas tan pensativo pendejo? - pregunto Marik de pronto dejandole con una ceja arqueada.

Umm es que tengo un pequeño problema pero no fue eso a lo que vine - respondio el peliblanco mirando al techo - quien es Seto Kaiba? Has escuchado ese nombre?

Al principio Marik se le quedo mirando mientras parpadeaba lento y mirandole directamente, luego su cara cambio, fue algo milimetrico y si no fuera porque Bakura le conocia bien no lo fuera notado - de donde vino tu pregunta? Donde escuchaste ese nombre?

Pues en un libro... Y no me cambies de tema! Te conosco y se que sabes algo! - gruño el peliblanco con una mirada picara - tu cara conspiradora me dio mas curiosidad aun, asi que sueltalo!

No era nadie Bakura, debiste haberte confundido - gruño Marik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - sabes que eres medio pendejo asi que no seria raro...

Pendejo tu tracero, mira aqui! - menos mas que Bakura habia tomado las previciones de "tomar prestado" el libro y ahora casi no hacia que Marik se lo tragara - "Seto Kaiba!" ves que dice "Seto Kaiba" imbesil, asi que confundido un carajo

Tsk! Esos pendejos no saben hacer nada bien - gruño Marik al aire mosqueado, a lo que Bakura le miro con curiosidad - olvida lo que dije, Seto Kaiba era un general que cayo en desgracia por una estupidez y fue eliminado de la historia... Pero como en esta mierda nadie hace las cosas bien dejaron su nombre aqui, tu no lo conoces porque aun estabas en entrenamiento cuando ocurrio todo aquel desastre

Ohh... Y que hizo el tipo para caer en desgracia? - pregunto Bakura curioso.

Marik le miro feo - nada que te importe, asi que deja de ser un gato curioso

Tu lo conocias? - bien... A Bakura no se le podia decir que no sin que el se encaprichara mas con la situacion.

Un poco, el tipo **es** un amargado total pero tenia sus virtudes - respondio de manera vaga - y te dije que dejaras de preguntar, total ya nadie puede hacer nada con lo que paso

Y... Que paso...? - ante eso Marik miro feo a su amigo, haciendo bufar - bien joder, no me digas!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando a sus alrededores sin saber que mas decir, hasta que Bakura suspiro y murmuro aburrido - el niño que se supone tengo que arrastrar hacia aqui es raro, es puro y adorable pero a las vez le gustan las cosas terrorificas y el gore... Eso tiene algun sentido?

Ehh... Algo, realmente tiene bastante sentido si lo analizo detenidamente - comento Marik encogiendose de hombros - y te doy un concejo, no te mates mucho por cumplir esa mision, es mejor que ese niño no llegue a este lugar... Tampoco quisiera que llegara con los estupidos angeles, ninguno de los dos lugares merecen un carajo despues de todo

Ummm sabes que eso no ayuda a mi mente curiosa? - gruño Bakura frustrado, su amigo no hablaba claro y le dejaba con mas intrigas de las que queria - y si no esta ni en el cielo o en el infierno donde carajos ira?

Ummm... Bakura, creo que es hora de irte - dijo.... O mas bien ordeno el rubio con una sonrisa y antes de que el pobre peliblanco se diera cuenta habia sido sacado a la calle casi a las patadas.

Puto Marik, lo odio - gruño Bakura enfurruñado mirando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada - bueno, a buscar algo mas que hacer...

* * *

Atem....!! - el moreno suspiro y se detuvo, conocia a la perfeccion esa vocesita molesta e insistente a la perfeccion.

Hola, Malik, como has estado? - pregunto el tricolor negando con la cabeza divertido las locuras de su amigo, mira que correr desde quien sabe donde para alcanzarle.

Bien - el rubio por fin llegando y jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido en su carrera - aunque me tenias abandonado tonto, si no es asi lo logro ver a mi amigo

Recuerda que soy el guardian de una de las almas que los superiores quieren, he estado ocupado protegiendole de un tonto demonio - dijo Atem con uan sonrisa apenada - no es que te haya abandonado, es que no he estado mucho aqui en casa...

Umm... Y como esta el? Como es? Debe ser un niño adorable - pregunto Malik con una inmensa sonrisa.

Si es un niño adorable, el y su amigo son niños muy amables - respondio Atem encogiendose de hombros - seran unos angelitos excelentes...

Naa! Sean angeles o demonios no les quitaran quienes son realmente... Momento... Son dos? - ante eso Malik se detuvo y parecio fruncir el ceño pensativo.

Si, Yugi es mi protegido y Akefia cuida del otro... No recuerdo su nombre pero se que es igual de adorable que mi Yugi - explico Atem confundido ante lo serio que se puso su amigo - ahora que te dio?

Nada, estaba pensando en algo - Malik le sonrio aunque parecia aun pensando en algo - y Akefia cuida del otro....? Que raro que le hayan dado esa mision a el considerando lo importante que es y la poca confianza que le tienen...

Atem se rasco la parte tracera de.su cuello sin saber como resumir la historia que el peliblanco le habia dicho - Pues... De hecho no se la dieron, me conto una locura sobre que su guardian real intento traerlo aqui a la fuerza y el lo evito, ahora anda con las alas oscurecidas por eso supuestamente

Tsk! Ya me esperaba algo asi de esos bastardos - gruño Malik mas para si mismo que para el otro. 

Aunque Atem igual escucho y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos - tu le creiste a Akefia!?

Pues si y tu tambien lo harias si supieras lo que yo se asi que mejor dejemoslo hasta aqui - gruño el rubio de mal humor, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas hasta que Malik de nuevo murmuro - aun me pregunto que hicieron para que sean dos almas humanas en vez de una como debio ser en un principio...

Haa..? Que dijiste Malik? - pregunto Atem confundido, no habia escuchado casi nada con la voz tan baja en que fue dicho aquello.

Por un largo rato Malik no dijo nada, simplemente miro a sus alrededores blancos y etereos de su casa celestial antes de suspirar - Atem es mejor que no sepas cosas que no deberias, mejor hablemos de algo mas si? - fue lo unico que dijo al respecto con voz plana - _tengo que buscar la manera de contactarme con Marik, no podemos dejar que estos bastardos se salgan con la suya_

* * *

Marik! - unos dias despues cierto rubio angel habia logrado (con mucho esfuerzo, no podian descubrirlo en esto) contactarse con el demonio y habian logrado organizar una reunion en un lugar apartado de la tierra donde nadie lograria descubrirlos.

Si Malik-bonito? Para que era la urgencia de vernos? Me extrañaste? - pregunto con una sonrisa picarona Marik

Siempre te extraño y extraño nuestra reuniones clandestinas, pero a eso no fue lo que vine! - grito Malik medio frenetico - tenemos que frustrar a los superiores, ya vasta que se salgan con la suya joder!

Malik, ya basta de meternos en lios, salimos ilesos la vez anterior ya que no nos descubrieron - dijo Marik con fastidio - esta vez podriamos no salir con la misma suerte

No te tenia por un cobarde Marik, no te da rabia como terminaron las cosas? - gruño el angel de mal humor - Yami estaba en cinta y quien sabe que hicieron! Sabes que en vez de haber un niño "con poderes extraños" hay dos!?

Are...? - Marik parpadeo y fruncio el ceño con enojo - que hicieron para...?

Ni puta idea pero no dejare que se salgan con la suya, ya bastante daño han hecho! - grito Malik furioso - no van a tener a ninguno de los dos humanos

Marik seguia pensando y no le prestaba mucha atencio al arrebato del otro - Nunca me he preocupado por esto ya que Bakura no es rival para Atem pero ahora...

Ahora me entiendes? No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya! - gruño el rubio angel

Entonces donde los metemos si no es en el cielo o en el infierno? - pregunto Marik frustrado.

En el mismo hueco que Joey y Seto, alli nadie podra tocarlos - respondio Malik como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas.

Ni siquiera sabemos si ellos si lograron el hechizo o murieron en el intento, y realmente no tenemos forma de saberlo - recordo el mas grande de mal humor

Malik puso los ojos en blanco - estoy seguro que salio bien, recuerda al bastardo amargado y su cerebrito

Mejor vamos a investigar que esta pasando realmente y luego hacemos un plan de accion, nos vemos aqui en un mes y compartimos lo que sepamos - dijo Marik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz

Malik se lo penso un rato pero asintio - bien Marik, nos vemos.... No olvides nunca que te amo...

Yo tambien te amo mi Malik-bonito y siempre lo hare aunque el mundo se niegue - aseguro el otro serio.

* * *

El tiempo paso y los dos pequeños crecieron hasta que cumplieron los 11 añitos, siguieron siendo amigos y cuidados por su par de "guardianes" con cariño. Ryou y Yugi aunque fueran crecido seguian siendo los mismos pequeños vivaces y alegres que eran, entre los dos ignoraban las cosas no tan buenas que sucedian a su alrededor, ya que como siempre eran maltratados por sus compañeros mientras que los que se suponian cuidarian de ellos no hacia nada mas que hacer la vista gorda de la situacion.

Ryou-chan! - llamo un Yugi solo un poco mas grande a su amigo que andaba por el pasillo.

Voy Yugi-chan, el patio no se ira a ningun lado - dijo Ryou divertido, no queria correr como su emosionado amigo.

Jejeje pero si llegamos muy tarde tendremos menos tiempo para jugar y hoy tengo muchas ideas para juegos nuevos! - exclamo el tricolor sonriente - nos divertiremos

Siempre nos divertimos - aseguro Ryou con una tierna sonrisa a juego.

Minutos despues llegaron a su esquina apartada en el patio y organizaron su sitio de juegos con todo lo que trajeron, comenzaron a jugar siendo como siempre vigilados por sus guardianes. No se dieron cuenta de un niños un poco mas grandes que ellos acercarse con expresion maliciosa - miren al par de bebes raros, jugando con peluches y muñecas...

Vete Ushio, estamos jugando tranquilos Ryou y yo - dijo Yugi con mala cara.

Ahora el bebe se molesto? Y que haras? Llorar por tu mama? - pregunto burlon el pelinegro - ah! Cierto tu mama se murio

Como puede ese mocoso ser tan cruel? - gruño Atem con enojo mirando la escena y deseando poder ayudar a su protegido sin poder.

Asi sin las personas, Yugi y Ryou son la rara excepcion a la regla - comento Akefia igual de furioso.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabian era de un par de demonios que tambien estaban mirando la escena molestos y ellos si podian hacer algo al respecto, ese par de niños eran suyos y no permitirian que esos mocosos los molestaran!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Perdonen la tardanza con esto, pero es que la inspiracion y ganas se me fueron para esta historia :'(
> 
> Pero aqui volvi con las ganas renovadas, asi que vamos a ello!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_"En el Orfanato de Domino, un grupo de niños fueron encontrados practicamente descuartizados en una de las habitaciones._

_Las autoridades investigan aun el extraño hecho ya que todos los testigos afirman que no entro nadie extraño al edificio, asi como tampoco paso algo fuera de lugar"_

Yami! No tenias que hacer esa mierda - siseo Atem despues de haber buscado por todas las habitaciones al demonio - ahora todos aqui estan aterrorizados!!

Se metio con Yugi, el sucio humano no tenia ningun derecho! - gruño el otro en respuesta - eres su puto protector, se supone que debes protegerlo y no hiciste nada!

No puedo hacerle daño a los humanos - recordo Atem, de haber podido hacer algo lo abria hecho.

Yami le miro feo - Hice lo que debia hacerse, anda a joder a otro lado

Yami... No va en tu naturaleza proteger algo, porque lo hiciste? - pregunto Atem extrañado.

No lo protegi solo... - Yami se cayo sin saber como escudarse, la verdad sea dicha... Si sintio unas ganas terribles de hacer justicia por el pequeño, pero eso no iba con un ser como el.

Aqui iba de nuevo el dolor de cabeza junto a la sensacion de que estaba olvidando algo importante, gimio mientras a su cabeza llegaba otro flash extraño y angustiante.

* * *

\- Flasblack -

Estaba con Atem y parecían... Huir? Si eso parecian hacer, algo dentro de el le decía que estaban en el reino humano y estaban en problemas.

_Atem.... No pueden atraparnos! Si lo hacen el no podra..._

_Amor cálmate, te protegeré vale? Solo necesitamos llegar con Seto, el y Joey estan armando el hechizo para irnos a donde nadie podria tocarnos a ningun no de los tres_

Una sensacion de alivio breve le inundo mientras seguian huyendo, derrepente algo se les cruzo en el camino y sintio como se crispo siseando a quien sea que estaba en frente - soy yo! Joder Yami, se que estas protector con tu barriga pero tampoco es para que intentes saltar a la garganta de quien te ayuda

Malik! No te me aparezcas asi! - chillo Yami abrazandose a si mismo, principalmente el pequeño bultito que tenia en su estomago.

Perdon, no era mi intención asustarte - se disculpo el rubio con timidez - Marik esta distrayendo a los que les persiguen, Seto y Joey estan todavia a un kilometro en el templo que construimos, el hechizo deberia estar casi listo

Atem asintió y tomo la mano de Yami para seguir corriendo, Malik volaba unos metros sobre ellos mirando sus alrededores con atención. Yami se sintió sonreir cuando una par de presencias conocidas llegaron a sus radares y se dijo - " _ya casi llegamos!_ " - en su cabeza.

Pero toda su emoción se fue cuando escucho un chillido y miro como el rubio caia del cielo por el golpe de una bola de fuego, escucho a Atem gruñir a su lado mientras se quedaba estático al ser rodeados derrepente por.... Un grupo de ángeles y demonios, trabajando juntos y mostrando que ellos eran los que les seguian.

Yami se aferro a Atem sintiendo mucho miedo, a lo lejos podía ver como aquel rubio luchaba por quitarse a un par de demonios de encima - A-Atem!

Tsk! Voy a destruirlos a todos si no se quitan de en medio!! - siseo Atem molesto.

Me temo que no podemos, su pequeña aventura prohibida llega hasta aqui - llamo una voz juguetona y antes de que Yami pudiera ver quien todo a su alrededor se volvio negro.

* * *

.... Yami! Yami! - intento llamar Atem al ver como el demonio frente a el se quedo derrepente estático y parecía estarse quedando sin respiración de repente - Yami que...?

Suéltame! - le escucho murmurar derrepente y cayo al suelo comenzando a temblar un poco.

Joder... Que te dio ahora? - Atem no sabia porque, pero una preocupación intensa afloro en su pecho al ver al demonio asi. No sabia que hacer, se acercaba o seguía donde estaba? - Yami, que sucede?

Atem lo prometiste, prometiste que nada le sucedería - el angel parpadeo cuando Yami le miro directamente y le gruño eso, aunque no parecia estarle mirando a el realmente... Su mirada estaba vidriosa y llena de cosas que Atem nunca habia notado que Yami podia sentir - eres un mentiroso!

Yo no recuerdo haberte prometido.... - una punzada de dolor hizo gemir a Atem mientras se encogia sobre si mismo.

 _Amor... Malik me reviso y tenia razon, estoy en cinta..._ \- escucho el susurro temeroso - _Tengo miedo Atem, no podre esconder esto por mucho tiempo, no donde vivo!_

 _No te preocupes, prometo protegerlos a ambos_ \- se escucho decir a si mismo serio - _ya Seto y yo estamos trabajando en un hechizo para irnos donde nada podra molestarnos, no estamos solos recuerda..._

Atem abrio un ojo cuando lo que sea que fue eso paso, su cabeza aun latia y miro que Yami seguia en su estado ido y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Ya no tenia ninguna duda de que algo extraño y grave estaba sucediendo con ellos dos - _al parecer una pequeña visita a Malik esta en orden_

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Bakura, gracias por darles una leccion a ese grupo de escorias - dijo Akefia al peliblanco en cuanto le habia encontrado dejando descolocado al otro.

.... Pensaba que iba a reclamarme por eso - murmuro Bakura muy sorprendido.

Porque iba a hacerlo? Esos se lo merecian - Akefia miro alrededor aburrido - lo unico malo es que ahora este lugar es peor y he escuchado sobre que quieren cambiar a todos los niños de lugar

Y eso es malo porque? Este sitio es una mierda - hasta el debía abmitir que este lugar era malo, Bakura podia querer hacer la vida de Akefia y Ryou miserable para arrastrarlos con el, pero al carajo, la verdad donde iba.

Porque no se si sera un lugar peor o mejor que este, ademas tampoco quiero un lugar donde vigilen demasiado a Ryou.... Si eso sucede tendremos que regular nuestras visitas y encuentros, los humanos no entienden lo extraño - explico Akefia en voz baja - no quiero mas traumas a la lista que tiene

Siempre puedo adelantar las cosas y que ambos se vengan conmigo, asi no tendras que preocuparte jamas por cosas como esas - Bakura le sonrio socarronamente

Dejate de tonteras - gruño Akefia levemente divertido, que el cielo arda pero este demonio le estaba agradando un poco mas de lo que deberia - pero en serio, gracias por hacer pagar a esos tipos, estaba por hacerlo yo y terminar de hacerte el favor de volverme un caido

Aww fuera sido maravilloso - quien los viera, aqui bromeando como un par de amigos - oye tengo tiempo investigando algo, me ayudas?

Si no es nada referente a dañar a Ryou si - respondio el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Etoo.... Tu que eres mas viejo que yo, has escuchado sobre algun demonio que sienta algo mas que emociones negativas? - cuestiono el demonio con curiosidad - y de también conociste a un demonio llamado Seto?

Seto Kaiba? Lo escuche, pero los ángeles se jactan de que lo mataron hacia años - dijo Akefia con aburrimiento - era un general de tu lado bastante bueno, pero lo mataron fin de la historia... Y si esperabas algo mas triste, no conozco muchos demonios y con los que me topo los mato asi de simple

No me has matado a mi, debe de significar algo no? - dijo Bakura jugueton, esperaba algo mas profundo que eso pero no podia exigir nada mas de un angel - a mi me hablaron de el, que era un guerrero que cayo en desagracia y vaya a saber que le hicieron

El cielo y el infierno son la misma verga, asi que no dudo que el tipo haya ido encontra de ellos y le hicieron algo - gruño Akefia que ya no confiaba mucho en nada, el solo queria a Ryou a salvo.

Bakura se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, el no tenia muchos años en la "carrera" por decirlo de alguna forma, asi que no habia logrado hacer las suficiente misiones para tener la experiencia que tenia Akefia. A decir verdad estaba en bastante desventaja ahora que lo pensaba y si Akefia no lo habia acabado era porque realmente no estaba haciendo daño real, eso pico un poco en su orgullo pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Ummm... Bueno, supongo que podemos volver a lo nuestro de pelearnos por Ryou - murmuro Bakura aburrido aunque luego miro traviezamente al moreno - aunque claro... Siempre esta la opcion sobre la mesa de "jugar" un rato

Akefia suspiro, Bakura no cambiaria al parecer pero pensandolo mejor... Miro atentamente al demonio y no pudo quejarse con lo que veia, mas bien tenia algo extrañamente atrayente eso de un "desliz" prohibido, llamenle malo pero a Akefia siempre la ha gustado esto de romper las reglas.

Asi que con una sonrisa igual de travieza que la del otro lo tomo de sorpresa para estamparlo contra la pared de atras - acepto lindura, juguemos... Pero yo pongo las reglas del juego y desde ahora te digo, voy arriba - susurro con malicia y mordio el lobulo de la oreja contraria obteniendo un gemido entrecortado.

Bakura no esperaba eso, pero no sabia si esta situacion era buena o mala a decir verdad...

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Akefia caminaba por las calles de su "hogar" bastante aburrido, habia preferido quedarse aqui mientras reubicaban a Ryou y a su amigo en otro lugar. Aunque no lo crean Bakura estaba encima de su protegido y no habia sentido la necesidad de estar alli el tambien, el demonio ya no parecia tener tantas ganas de cumplir su mision... Solo parecia querer buscarle "fiesta" y el se encontraba concediendole su deseo sin problemas, tambien habia observado a Balura simplemente compartir con Ryou sin malicia y de alli que Akefia ya no estuviera tan preocupado de nada.

Pero ahora se encontraba aburrido, quizas abria sido mejor ceder a la provocacion y "jugar" con el peliblanco demoniaco - _joder mira que el desgraciado sabe moverse, estan seguros que no puedo ser yo quien le arrastre aqui?_ \- si los seres angelicales a su alrededor escucharan sus pensamientos mas de uno se habria infartado en el acto, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando choco contra alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Con un carajo, ya me duele la espalda lo suficiente para que me venga a pasar esta mierda - gimio quien sea con el que choco.

Perdon, estaba distraido pensando en unas cosas - Akefia se levanto y le tendio la mano al chico en el suelo, era rubio y sentia que le habia visto en algun... Se gruño internamente a si mismo cuando le vio bien, por supuesto que le conocia, la pregunta seria quien no le conocia en este lugar?

Malik, anteriormente un fuerte guerrero y excelente maestro en el arte de curar a otros... Menos a el mismo al parecer. No se podia confudir con otro ya que la mayoria de los angeles con las alas detrozadas como el las tenia terminaban suicidandose sin poder soportar el dolor. Lo unico que se sabia era que, en una mision Malik habia sido traido junto con... Atem si mal no recordaba, ambos bastante heridos, al moreno habian logrado sanarlo pero las alas de Malik quedaron destrozadas por el fuego demoniaco.

Akefia nunca entendio porque no lograron sanar a Malik, el fuego demoniaco tampoco es que era tan destructivo como para ser incurable, mas parecia una maldicion que un ataque pero eso nunca fue problema de Akefia asi que no indago de mas en el tema. Las unicas noticias que le llegaron sobre el rubio fue la llegada casi moribudo y que le habia retirado inmediatamente de la plantilla de angeles activos, despues fueron cuentos de boca en boca que ni les importo.

Que demonios me ves!? - le siseo molesto el rubio - lo que me queda de alas no es un espectaculo

No era mi intencion hacerte sentir incomodo, yo estaba pensando nada mas - aclaro Akefia rapidamente - ven, te ayudare

El rubio le miro feo pero accedio, que el pendejo que le habia tirado se hiciera cargo de recoger sus paquetes, solo esperaba que nada se rompiera o lloraria, bastante le costaba reunir todo eso hoy en dia - la proxima vez ten mas cuidado!

Lo se, no era mi intencion - repitio Akefia en voz baja - vas algo pesado, dejame ayudarte a llevar esto

..... Bien - Malik sonrio, habia conseguido un asistonto sin buscarlo - se que ya sabes mi nombre pero me presento igual, soy Malik, quien eres tu?

Akefia - se presento con simplesa.

Malik parpadeo recordando la conversa que tuvo con Atem hacia un tiempo, este era el guardian de una de las almas! Necesitaba saber sobre el niño, ahora! - tu eres el guardian que protege una de las almas especiales no? Cuentame sobre ellas!

Umm... Son dos chicos, bastante adorables y de buen corazon - dijo Akefia con una pequeña sonrisa - los conoceras algun dia ya lo veras, estoy seguro de que les traeran a este lugar, son denasiado puros para ir a otro lado

Malik suspiro y no parecia estar muy feliz con ello pero no dijo nada - mejor seguimos hablando en casa de Serenity, esta aqui cerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bakura suspiro mirando a Ryou junto a otro niño entrar en un edificio que ni sabia que era, se suponia que alli le cuidarian aunque el no se confiaba para nada en los humanos, asi que iba a entrar a ver que sucedia cuando lo sintio... Sintio aquella llamada que hacian los superiores cuando querian hablar con uno de los suyos en mision.

 _Carajo, no podian antojarse en otro momento!?_ \- se pregunto de mal humor, el queria ver que estaba pasando con Ryou, sintio el llamando afincarse en su conciencia y gimio con fastidio - _que molestos... Deben andar urgidos, yo no quiero ir!!_

Estaba por abrir el portal para regresar a su reino cuando miro de reojo otra presencia parecida a la suya, gruño ignorando el llamado para ver quien era. No le fue dificil encontrar al idiota y suspiro con fastidio - que haces aqui Rex?

H-Heee..!? - al parecer el tonto si no se habia dado cuenta de que Bakura le siguio dentro del edificio - B-Bakura no se s-supone que e-estas aqui...

Porque no abria de estar aqui? Mi mision esta aqui - gruño el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos, de hecho habia estado a segundos de irse.... Ese detalle le hizo fruncir el ceño aun mas - escupe que haces aqui antes de que me enoje

Los superiores me enviaron aqui en una mision, si no vas a ayudarme vete - Bakura levanto una ceja de forma burlona, al parecer el idiota no recordaba con quien trataba.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo aqui, Bakura estaba seguro de ello - Y se puede saber cual es esa mision?

Es secreto - dijo Rex deletreando de forma burlona y molesta la ultima palabra.

El peliblanco iba a darle una parte de su mente solo que no pudo al sentir la llamada de los superiores de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas fuerte e incomoda, miro al idiota frente a el con furia disimulando su malestar - me vas aa decir ahora que carajos estas....

Creo que te estan llamando, no quieres meterte en lios no? - bien, hasta aqui habia llegado la muy corta paciencia de Bakura.

Con rapidez tomo al tonto frente a el del cuello y le estampo contra la pared de atras, apretando su cuello dolorosamente susurro en su oido - me vas a explicar ahora tu mision aqui y como sabes que me llaman, hasta donde recuerdo ninguno de nosotros sabe cuando es llamado

S-Sueltame! - gimio Rex aterrorizado por el demonio bastante asesino frente a el - n-no puedo...

No puedes que!!? - rugio Bakura y sus poderes se levantaron oscureciendo un poco el lugar, sin este idiota no hablaba ahora iba a arrancarle la garganta.

Umm... Porque Rex esta aqui...? - pregunto una voz aburrida de pronto y Bakura medio giro reconociendola.

Alli estaba Yami, no eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos, sabia que el estaba rondando ya que su mision era el otro niño amigo de Ryou. Ambos tenian un acierdo tacito de no meterse con el otro y hasta el momento lo habian cumplido (Bakura no era pendejo, Yami tenia mas rango que el y podia joderle si le tocaba los botones correctos), pero esta situacion los involucraba a ambos ya que sus misiones estaban aqui - tiene una "mision" pero a mi me parece extraño todo esto

El tricolor parecio ver todo a su alrededor con aburrimiento antes de mirar de nuevo a los otros - sueltale Bakura

Que...!? - el peliblanco miro al otro con fastidio mientras Rex parecia aliviarse - Que demonios te...!?

Dije que le sueltes, tengo un dolor de cabeza que no lo aguanto y no estoy de humor - Bakura rodo los ojos frustrado y solto al idiota no muy conforme.

Muchas gracias por... - Rex se detuvo de nuevo aterrorizado al sentir el calor alrededor de el y ahora es que se dio cuenta de que Yami no le estaba salvando, tristemente habia salido de la sarten para caer a las brazas.

Bien, como le dije a Bakura estoy de pesimo humor asi que no te conviene molestarme - amenazo Yami moviendo perezosamente la mano y haciendo que el fuego morado se apretara un poco mas alrededor del idiota - que haces aqui?

Al final Rex no tuvo de otra mas hablar - m-me enviaron para c-causar un accidente a-aqui, que pareciera que fueron s-sus misiones... Los superiores e-estan i-impacientes por tener e-esas almas en su poder

Ummm... Las tendran cuando yo diga que las tienen, y si digo que no las tienen entonces se joden - Bakura parpadeo, era su imaginacion o Yami estaba enojado? Y no precisamente por la situacion que ahora se presentaba, no veia que esto le enojara en ese nivel - tu! - le gruño Yami al peliblanco que miraba todo sin querer interferir - Se que haces ilusiones y engaños, hazle creer a este idiota que no pudo cumplir con su mision

.... Oka - Bakura asintio, algo estaba sucediendo aqui y el no se estaba enterando (cosa que no le gustaba para nada). Su magia le rodeo y rodeo al tonto que estaba que se moria del miedo, de pronto los ojos de Rex se vidriaron y quedo inconciente en el suelo.

Bakura iba a girarse para preguntarle a Yami si sabia algo de esto, pero el tricolor desaparecio mirando a un punto en especifico. Pronto reaparecio y no solo, entre sus garras estaba un chico con algunos atributos de insecto sacudiendose en un vano intento de liberarse - a este tambien metele en la ilusion

Tu tambien estas aqui? - pregunto Bakura al demonio con fastidio, de verdad que no soportaba al par.

El idiota de Haga estaba espiando, ademas no es tan raro... Cuando demonios no se les ve juntos al par de molestias? - gruño Yami sacudiendo al pobre entre sus garras con maldad - te dejas de mover carajo o te aplasto como el insecto que eres

No puedes hacer esto! - chillo el peliverde.

.... Quieres ver como lo hago? - Haga inteligentemente no se movio mas ni dijo mas nada.

Segundos despues lo dos demonios menores estaban tirados en un monton inconcientes, Bakura se sacudia las manos con una sonrisa complacida y Yami se apoyaba contra una pared luciendo pensativo - nee... Sabes algo de lo que sucede aqui? - pregunto el peliblanco al otro.

Ni idea - respondio el tricolor cortante, no queria que el otro se metiera en este problema - deberias ir a....

Yami se detuvo en cuanto su cabeza latio dolorosamente y se apoyo mas en la pared intentando no caer, Bakura le miro con extrañeza - Yami... Que te sucede?

Me duele, no se porque me duele - gimio el tricolor con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bakura no sabia que hacer la verdad - ... Joder, no has estado en problemas verdad? Alguien pudo haberte lanzando una maldicion o algo...

No! Yo he estado intentando mantenerme bajo perfil para que no me hagan enojar - respondio el otro y solto un gemido ante el nuevo latido que dio su cabeza.

Tsk! No se ni que hacer, pero conozco a alguien que si puede saber - Bakura suspiro para pasar el brazo de Yami por su cuello - Marik seguro sabra que hacer

* * *

_Lejos de alli.._

Akefia suspiro sentado en uno de los muebles de la casa donde habia sido arrastrado, porque si, fue arrastrado a ese lugar. Luego de haber llegado al lugar donde aquel rubio se dirigia habia intentado despedirse y seguir su camino, pero Malik le tomo del brazo y dijo que debia acompañarle a entrar... Joder el ni siquiera conocia a la niña que vivia aqui!

Malik sin dejarle ir habia tocado la puerta y abrio una chica de cabellos castaños, Akefia no sabia porque, pero esa niña tenia una apariencia tristona que no deberia tener. La castaña parecia que iba a presentarse pero el rubio le hizo pasar a todos y arrastro a la chica a quien sabe donde, asi fue como Akefia se vio a si mismo buscando un lugar para sentarse y esperar a ver cuando el loco con el que se habia topado le dejaba irse.

Aburrido miro a su alrededor y en la mesita junto a el noto varias fotos, algunas caidas para que no se vieran y otras pocas exibidas. En la primera estaban la chica castaña que vivia aqui junto a otro rubio mucho mas alto, ambos abrazandose y sonriendo divertidos a quien sea que estaba tomando la foto.

Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad miro la siguiente foto quedado muy sorprendido, estaba la misma chica sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo mientras su mejilla era besada por otro niño de cabellos negros... Alli no habia nada raro exepto por el par de alas de murcielago que salian de la espalda del chico - _asi que esta niña anda con demonios no? Bueno, no tengo nada que criticar... Ando con Bakura no?_

Akefia siguio curioseando y levanto una de las fotos acostadas, esta era un poco mas grande y salian mas personas, la chica estaba alli riendo de quien sabe que con el otro niño demonio. Tambien podia ver cerca al rubio de la primera foto solo que esta vez estaba junto a un serio castaño que hizo a kefia negar con la cabeza divertido, bueno eso fue hasta que en una esquina miro a Atem reirse disimuladamente y no solo se sorprendio de verlo alli feliz junto a un par de criaturas "malignas" como les llama normalmente... Si no que dormitando relajado en su regazo estaba otro demonio muy parecido a el.

Reconocio al demonio descansando contra Atem, ese tipo era el enemigo de Atem ahora en eso de conseguir el alma del niño - quieres escuchar una historia? - pregunto una voz de pronto haciendole saltar.

Ehhh... Hola, perdon por mirar lo que no es mio - la castaña habia aparecido al parecer hacia un rato - soy Akefia y... Que clase de historia?

Una de hace mucho tiempo, soy Serenity por cierto - se presento la niña de cabellos castaños y pequeñas alas emplumadas - te contare la historia de mi hermano mayor y sus amigos, como todos fueron separados y heridos por quienes se suponia eran sus compañeros

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Porque me ayudas? - pregunto Yami con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al peliblanco - no te dare nada por esto ni hare nada por ti

No seas cabron, no hago esto por... - Bakura se detuvo, eso de hacer algo de forma desinterezada no iba a para nada con un ser como el - solo callate, te llevare con un conocido

No dijeron nada mas y pronto Bakura tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la casa de su amigo, este abrio segundos despues sin camisa mostrando todos sus atributos y se le quedo mirando feo al peliblanco.... Hasta que vio al tricolor a su lado y su cara cambio - Bakura que sucedio? - pregunto dejando pasar a los dos y ayudando a recostar a Yami.

No se, estaba... Bueno no estaba bien, cuando le vi dijo que le dolia la cabeza y supongo que ahora es peor - respondio Bakura todo confundido.

Joder y yo no es que tengo muchos poderes para ayudarlo - Bakura hizo una mueca evitando mirar la espalda descubierta de su amigo, el sabia bien lo delicado que era este con eso.

Donde deberian estar las alas de su amigo, habian un par de tocones que eran lo que quedo de ellas gracias al encuentro con un angel. Tambien habian incontables cicatrices formando una maldicion poderosa que sellaba los poderes del rubio, eran bastante dolorosas y una que otra vez Bakura se habia visto haciendo cremas para aliviar ese dolor.

De pronto no pudo siquiera pensar cuando la llamada de los superiores le tumbo de senton en el suelo por la fuerza con la que lo convocaron, con todo el desastre se le habia olvidado que le llamaron - .... No me digas que tu tambien te me vas a enfermar Bakura - pregunto Marik con el ceño fruncido.

No... Los superiores me estaban llamando ante y lo ignore por venir aqui - dijo Bakura soltando un suspiro.

Anda antes de que te metas en lios, yo me encargo de Yami - gruño Marik no pareciendo muy conforme con la idea pero sin otra opcion.

Seguro...? - Marik asintio y Bakura aun dudoso salio del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aquí traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Joey Wheeler se llama mi hermano, era un angel de alto nivel... Del nivel de Atem para que te hagas una idea - comenzo la castaña sentandose y a Akefia por un segundo le parecio que la pobre tenia mas peso sobre sus hombros del que deberia - era muy querido entre sus compañeros y como es obvio fue criado para odiar a los demonios

Pero no parece odiarles mucho - murmuro Akefia burlon señalando la fotografia donde salia muy acaramelado con un demonio castaño.

Bueno... Ese es Seto Kaiba, su actual pareja y el otro es su hermano menor Mokuba, mi mejor amigo - dijo la chica con una pizca divertida en su cara - ellos se conocieron por casualidad y como era normal se odiaron con pasion, hasta quevuna divertida circustancia los unio y ocurrio lo impensable... Ambos se enamoraron

Intentaron esconderlo, solo se veian casualmente y eso cuando ya las ancias por verse les estaban matando, todo mientras se recriminaban y destruian a si mismos por la situacion, sin entender como habia sucedido - continuo Serenity soltando un suspiro - un demonio no se suponia que pudiera enamorarse y un angel debia reuir de los demonios, incluso atentar contra ellos... Pero el demonio se enamoro ferozmente del angel y el angel solo queria estar con el demonio

Pensaron que eran los unicos en esa situacion tan bizarra hasta que conocieron a un par en el mismo desastre, Atem se habia enamorado de un demonio de alto rango y Malik-chan tambien - dijo la castaña señalando la fotografia donde estaban todos - este fue un dia que nos reunimos todos, Malik y Marik siempre hacian locuras que nos hacian reir, Yami y Atem siempre eran la voz de la razon en el grupo... Y nuestros hermanos mayores discutian como perros y gatos pero se querian como locos

Akefia estaba tan metido en la historia que ni siquiera queria comentar algo antes de que acabara, de pronto la voz del rubio desaparecio aparecio para continuar - aunque sabiamos que no podiamos continuar asi, algun dia nos descubririan y alli estariamos en problemas... Asi que Atem, Marik y Seto comenzaron a buscar como irnos a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarnos, donde pudieramos vivir nuestra vida felices

La encontraron, encontraron un hechizo para transportarnos al limbo - Akefia abrio los ojos recordando las historias de aquel lugar, nadie sabia lo que era o donde estaba... Solo sabia que existia por teoria ya que nadie que intenta ir alli y lo logra tiene alguna posibilidad de regresar - alli nadie se atreveria a seguirnos para castigarnos por nuestras acciones era el plan perfecto

Pero nuestras voces de la razon metieron pata estrepitosamente, Yami quedo en cinta... Un bebe hibrido Akefia, cuando se ha podido ver algo como eso? - dijo Serenity y Akefia asintio, seguro que eso hizo que los del alto mando convulsionaran de horror - Yami intento esconderse y nosotros aceleramos nuestros planes, pero la energia y poder del bebe de Yami era demasiada... Le descubrieron y nosotros le protegimos como pudimos, ya estabamos casi en nuestra meta.. Casi nos fuimos todos

Pero eran demasiados dispuestos a detenernos y Marik fue el primero en ser vencido, para cuando le vi estaba tan e-ensangrentado y sus a-alas - la voz de Malik se rompio un poco y Akefia no dijo nada aun por respeto - el se habia quedado algo atras para ayudar a Yami a continuar, para ese punto era a el quien buscaban en realidad

Malik se recompuso un poco, lo suficiente como para continuar - Yo fui el siguiente, estaba cuidando que Atem y Yami llegaran al templo donde nos iriamos, ya dentro no habria nadie quien nos detuviera, la barrera que habiamos montado era demasiado fuerte para ser tumbada asi como asi... Para cuando la destruyeran ya nos abriamos ido

Pero a mi me tumbaron al suelo y un par de demonios no dejaron que pudiera ayudar a mis amigos, por los dioses... Hasta los altos mandos de ambos mundos nos estaban siguiendo! - gruño Malik frustrado - se llevaron a Yami y a mi me encerraron junto con Marik lejos de todo! No fue nada justo, nos ibamos a largar para que ellos siguieran con su mierda en paz

El plan era que nuestros hermanos y nosotros nos fueramos si ellos no llegaban, pero a mi me dio pesar dejar a nuestros amigos atras y Mokuba me apoyo - intervino Serenity esta vez - tomamos los planos y todo sobre el hechizo para repetirlo con nuestros amigos, nos quedamos aqui con la promesa de que pronto nos reuniriamos... Pero no fue hasta siglos despues cuando por fin logre encontrarme con Atem y este parecia no conocerme

No _nos_ conocia, el problema es que a mi me valen mierda sus leyes en este punto y aunque me prohibieron acercarme a Atem lo hice - gruño Malik con enojo - detrozaron mis alas y las de mi compañero, me hice amigo de Atem de nuevo solo para decubrir que olvido todo, incluso olvido su amor por Yami y a su bebe... No ha importado todo lo que he hecho, el no recuerda una mierda y eso me frustra

Algo les hicieron a Yami y a Atem que olvidaron todo, Yami ni siquiera recuerda que estaba en cinta de una cria que amaba - comento Serenity con tristeza - no sabemos tampoco que le hicieron al bebe de Yami, el duro desaparecido el tiempo suficiente como para dar a luz... Pero algo le hicieron a ese pobre bebe...

No dijeron nada despues de eso y Akefia miro pensativo al techo, contrario a muchos los que vivian en este mundo no le era dificil creer una historia asi - porque me cuentan esto...?

Porque tu mision y la que le asignaron a Atem es traer a un par de Almas poderosas que nacieron "misteriosamente" en el mundo, Akefia tenemos razones para creer que descompusieron el alma del bebe de Yami de tal forma que se fue a la tierra y entro en un cuerpo humano - dijo Malik serio - me imagino que intentaron destruirlo, pero un poder tan grande como el que tenia ese bebe no podia ser destruido... Asi que planearon controlarle, pero en el estado en el que estaba iba a aser imposible, de alguna forma se dividio y entro en el cuerpo de dos humanos

Quiza ni fue culpa de ellos, el cuerpo humano es mas debil y tanto poder no entraria en uno solo - murmuro Serenity pensativa - pudo haberse divido la energia simplemente para poder se aguantado en un cuerpo humano

Te traje aqui porque necesito tu ayuda... Ninguno de esos dos pequeños deberia ir ni al cielo o al infierno, no los merecen - gruño Malik con el ceño fruncido - tienes cara de que no te agrada mucho este lugar, si nos ayudas podras venirte con nosotros cuando resolvamos este problema y no tendras ninguna consecuencia

Akefia le miro sin expresion alguna por unos mintuos, la verdad sea dicha... Ni el queria a Ryou en este lugar, tampoco a su amigo si lo que decian estos chicos era cierto y como no tenia razon para sospechar. Pero aun quedaba una cuestion.... - si accedo a ayudarles puedo arrastrar a mi amante conmigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa descarada.

Claro... Siempre y cuando no interfiera, no muchos angeles estarian deacuerdo con.... - Malik se detuvo en cuando Akefia se rio divertido.

Quien dijo que es un angel? Chicos entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es meter la pata con un demonio y para colmo gustarte lo suficiente como para mandar a la mierda las reglas - Akefia se levanto del sofa aun riendo divertido ante las miradas sorprendidas del par - desde hace años que hago mio al que se supone es mi rival por el Alma de Ryou y he decidido en este momento que no voy a dejar de hacerlo nunca, me gusta Bakura mas de lo que nunca me ha gustado nadie y no voy a dejarlo por unas reglas estupidas

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Vamos Yami, maldita sea, quiero a Malik aqui para ayudarme con esta mierda - gruño Marik frustrado mirando a su viejo amigo alli sufriendo y el sin poder hacer un carajo.

Aunque habia algo que le alegraba... Ese dolor y malestar era el hechizo que le colocaron para hacerle olvidar todo rompiendose, Yami debia estar sufriendo como nadie... Pero un empujon mas y recordaría todo, eso seria un gran adelanto en sus planes - Mokuba, cuanto crees que le falta al hechizo para romperse?

No mucho, demonios esa cosa esta tan rota que es una sorpresa que siga alli - respondio el pequeño pelinegro, de alas grisaceas y cabellos abundantes - cualquier dia de estos su cabeza dara un ultimo empujon y....

El golpe de la puerta abriendose detuvo las palabras de ambos y Marik suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Bakura entrar sano y salvo, por segundo temio que le hicieran algo... Pero fue un temor tonto, el peliblanco no tenia nada que ver con la mierda en la que el estaba metido y esperaba nunca inmiscuirlo en eso - que tal la reunion?

Pura mierda, ya sabes... Lo de siempre, que si debo apurarme, que quieren respuestas y resultados... Mi respectivo regaño por ignorarlos - respondio Bakura de brazos cruzados.

Aunque llamenlo intuicion o presentimiento, pero a Marik le parecio que el peliblanco escondia algo - Bakura... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi no? Si te dijeron algo malo o amenazaron siempre puedo apoyarte, asi como cuando eras un mocoso patetico que venias hasta mi puerta a pedir consejo durante tus años de entrenamiento

Bakura a pesar de si mismo se rio al recordarse a si mismo, exactamente como un mocoso escabillirse a este lugar para pedirle ayuda al rubio. Aunque luego su risa murio al recordar ciertos detalles que le tenian confundido - se que puedo confiar en ti Marik, es solo que.... - Bakura se mordio el labio aun pensando y por un segundo su expresion traiciono sus sentimientos encontrados - olvidalo, estaba pensando en algo nada mas pero son cosas mias vale...?

Bakura... - regaño Marik de brazos cruzados - a mi no puedes mentirme, que te dijeron esos zorros rastreros!?

... Nada Marik, solo... Que harias tu...? - Marik quiso gruñir cuando Bakura se detuvo - .... Yo... Y si te gusta alguien que no deberia gustarte te gusta, sabes que estaras en problemas si te descubren.... Y de pronto la solucion para todos tus problemas biene hacia ti, pero no sabes si estara realmente bien esa solucion....

Bakura si no me explicas que sucede jamas voy a entender que problema tienes - dijo Marik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz sientiendo en su interior que Bakura estaba metido en mas problemas de los queria - pero si sientes que no deberias hacerlo no hagas lo que sea que te pidieron hacer, no lo hagas

No es tan facil... - murmuro Bakura bajando un poco la mirada, segundos despues volvio a subirla con una mimica de su expresion de siempre - sabes que? Olvidalo carajo, yo resuelvo mis propios problemas... Este pendejo ya esta bien o esta cruzando la luz el bastardo?

Marik quiso ahorcar al idiota por cambiarle de tema, pero lo dejo en paz por ahora... Estaba seguro que algo le habian dicho los cabrones y el lo averiguaria antes de que hiciera una estupidez, no iba a volver a pasar lo que paso hacia años... El defenderia a sus amigos costara lo que costara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy mis amores, nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_Seria tan facil..._ \- penso Bakura muy confundido - _solo seria cuestión de..._

Frente a el Ryou y Yugi hablaban juntos en aquel edificio donde habian sido traidos, ni ellos o Bakura sabian que era aquel lugar, pero por lo menos estaban seguros... O eso parecia por los momentos, Bakura no se fiaba de nada ahora mismo. El demonio sabia que estaba solo, Yami aun estaba en casa de Marik y Akefia todavia no regresaba de su reino - _seria tan facil... Ni el guardián del amigo de Ryou esta cerca para impedirmelo_

**"Sabemos que estas rompiendo las reglas Bakura, te estas acostando con tu enemigo"**

Bakura hizo una mueca cuando recordo las palabras burlonas con la que le recibieron los altos mandos, el terror que sintió de que lo destrozaran en ese instante y lo peor es que el otro habia sabido lo aterrorizado que estaba...

**"No te preocupes, no nos conviene castigarte... Al menos no aun, podrias remediar tu error"**

_.... Si, pero estoy seguro que Akefia me odiaria... Nunca podria perdonarme eso_ \- Bakura nunca habia estado tan confudido en su vida, demonios desde cuando el se preocupaba por lo que hiciera - _se suponia que no deberia estar sintiendome asi... Los demonios solo tienen odio y rabia, no... Todo esto que me hace preocuparme por lo que Akefia quiera piense de mi_

" **Es sencillo lo que tienes que hacer y todo sera tuyo, la gloria, poder y reconocimiento que vendra con completar esta mision... Eso sin contar que te dejaremos traer al Ángel, te ayudaremos a terminar de hacerlo caer, no es tan dificil, ya esta manchado y su relacion ya no seria una aberracion"**

Puff!! Maldita sea, ya me duele la cabeza - gruño Bakura para si mismo - _no se ni para que lo pienso tanto si de todas maneras no tengo otra opcion..._

**"Esta generosa oferta de nosotros tiene tiempo limitado, trae las almas y tendrás todo... No las traigas y perderas todo, tu decides"**

**"Eres un joven demonio bastante prometedor, no quisiéramos perderte por una tonteria... Esperamos respuesta rapidamente Bakura"**

De verdad que no tengo ningun tipo de opcion - se dio cuenta con tristeza, miro a Ryou e incluso al amigo de este con resignacion - _ustedes dos deberan perdonarme, pero debo matarlos y dejar que sus Almas sean arrastradas, dudo mucho que vuelvan a ser los mismos despues de..._

Bakura! Regrese - llamaron de pronto sacandole de sus pensamientos, giro y miro a Akefia aparecer junto a el.

... Ohh... Hola - saludo algo apagado y Akefia se dio cuenta.

Que clase de saludo es ese imbesil? Yo vengo aqui saludandote bien y tu solo eres un bastardo - reclamo Akefia algo juguetonamente, habia notado que el peliblanco parecia apagado pero no diria nada aun - porque cargas esa cara de amargado?

Tengo algunos problemas, pero no te preocupes ya se resolveran - Bakura ni siquiera sabia que pensaba Akefia al respecto de su relacion, total podria ser que le viera como un simple revolcon y el aqui planeando hacer algo que no queria para que estuvieran juntos - _pero de nuevo... Eso no deberia importarme, no deberia importarme que Akefia quiera o no estar conmigo..._

Que clase de problemas? Podria ayudarte - dijo Akefia con suavidad, queria que el peliblanco confiara un poco mas en el y ayudarle - anda, dime que sucede, joder te he cogido... Creo que deberias hablar conmigo de tus problemas

Akefia... Si yo consigo la forma de que estemos juntos sin consecuencias, te vendrias conmigo? Creo que incluso Ryou estaria metido en el combo - pregunto Bakura de pronto despues de un largo rato de silencio.

Y si lo consigo yo te vendrías conmigo? - pregunto Akefia de vuelta aprovechando el momento para saber si si valdria la pena o no meterse en el lio en el que estaba dispuesto a meterse.

Bakura se sonrojo un poco - Si... Akefia, me creerias si te dijera que me importas mas que un revolcon?

Si, tu me creerías a mi si te dijera que me gustas mucho mas de lo que deberia? - Akefia rio divertido ante el coqueteo que ambos estaban haciendo - por eso quiero que me digas todos tus problemas, asi podria ayudarte

.... Akefia, ahora mismo no puedo... Prometo que te contare en algun momento pero no ahora, perdoname - Bakura desvio la mirada avergonzado.

Esta bien, no voy a precionarte, pero si veo que estas en problemas voy a ir si es preciso hasta tu reino a buscarte - aseguro Akefia con una sonrisa socarrona - _voy a ayudar a esos dos, vamos a resolver esto y me llevare a Bakura y Ryou lo mas lejos que pueda_

 _No quiero hacerlo, Akefia no me lo perdonara... O si? Que demonios, estoy tan confundido!_ \- sin darse cuenta ambos pensaban en lo mismo y a la vez en cosas tan distintas, ambos querian estar juntos pero habian tanto que les separaba...

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Bueno... Secuestremos a Atem por su propio bien - dijo Akefia a sus dos compañeros en el crimen con una sonrisa socarrona.

En todo el tiempo que habia pasado el trio en el crimen estaba planeando como resolver esto y creian que ya tenian la forma de hacerlo, aunque era un plan de faces y la primera era hacer que Atem recordara todo. Por ello Akefia habia estado haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer, robar informacion de la biblioteca secreta de los Altos.mandos, aquella parte de la biblioteca que estaba restringida para cualquiera que no fuera un gobernante superior y encontro varias cosas que podrian ayudarles.

Malik, les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a tu pareja - murmuro en el oido del rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Que seria? - pregunto Malik curioso.

Akefia nego - Ya lo veras, primero trae sin que nadie se de cuenta a nuestro Atem y despues te doy tu sorpresa

Ahora voy a quedar con la intriga, mugre ladron - gruño Malik negando con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo para buscar a su amigo.

Se habian asegurado que Atem estuviera aqui antes de hacer esto, solo hacia falta saber en que lugar del reino se encontraba. Afortunadamente Malik conocia bien a su amigo y sabia que ahora debia encontrarse en la fuente del norte, Atem aunque no recordara concientemente parecia que el inconciente si sabia algo... Porque alli iba a esta horas para hablar con Yami a travez de las aguas, o bueno, lo hacia cuando no habia ocurrido el desastre que ocurrio y lo seguia haciendo seguro sin saber porque lo hacia.

Llego al lugar y sus supociones fueron correctas, alli estaba Atem sentado al borde de la elegante fuente mirando el agua con nostalgia, Malik era optimista y siempre pensaba que era que esperaba algo aunque no supiera que era - Atem!

Malik, que sorpresa - saludo Atem con una sonrisa - que te trae por aqui?

Te estaba buscando, tienes que acompañarme - Malik tomo su brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el tricolor estaba siendo arrastrado a un destino desconocido por el.

Malik... Era necesario esto? - pregunto Atem con una gotita detras de la cabeza.

Si, no queria darte la oportunidad de negarte - respondio el otro con picardia.

Atem suspiro resignado y se dejo llevar, despues de un rato pregunto - A donde vamos?

Ya veras, estamos cerca - dijo el rubio y segundos despues se encontraban dentro de una casa que Atem no recordaba haber visto nunca, aunque extrañamente se le hacia conocida de algo - ya estamos!

Atem de pronto sintio como una sensacion de sueño le llenaba y antes de que supiera algo de si ya estaba inconciente en el suelo - ... No me abre pasado com el hechizo verdad? - pregunto Serenity con una mirada de nervios.

Naaa! Atem es duro, seguro que fue justo lo suficiente pequeña - aseguro Akefia con una sonrisa satisfecha - ahora llevemoslo a la habitacion para el hechizo!

Akefia sin borrar su sonrisa levanto en su espalda al tricolor y le llevo a la habitacion donde seguirian su plan, la habitacion, desnuda de muebles casi completamente salvo por la cama en el medio de la sala. Las paredes blancas estaban manchadas por millones de simbolos y marcas de color negro, Atem fue acostado en la cama y Malik se coloco de pie detras de su cabeza - creen que esto saldra bien? Digo... La cosa en mi espalda no ayuda mucho a que concentre mis poderes, podria hacer algo mal y...

Malik dejate de tonterias, lo haras bien... - Akefia de pronto se detuvo mirando pensativo al techo - ummm... Esto me recuerda tu regalo, creo que seria mejor dartelo ahora

Malik confundido miro como Akefia hizo a un lado a Atem y palmeo la cama en su direccion - anda acuestate boca abajo y cierra los ojos

Pero que sorpresa es esa? - pregunto Malik con una mirada confundida aunque igual hizo lo que le pidieron.

No obtuvo respuesta y de pronto sintio que las manos frias del otro estaban en su espalda, le escucho murmurar un canto en voz baja y un rato despues sintio como si una parte de el regresaba a su cuerpo. Abrio los ojos al instante y no supo que decir mientras sentia las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos - ... T-Tu me q-quitaste...?

Si, ya puedes curarte tus propias alas... La cicatriz supongo que quedara, pero eso no... - Akefia se detuvo cuando el rubio se lanzo hacia el abrazandole con fuerza.

Gracias Akefia, muchisimas gracias por esto - susurro el rubio con sentimiento haciendole que acariciara sus mechones con suavidad.

De nada Malik, no me parecía justo que tus alas quedaran asi para siempre solo por defender a un amigo - tranquilizo Akefia sosteniendole contra su pecho.

Un rato despues Malik se habia recompuesto un poco y con energias renovadas de alejo de el - dame a Atem, ahora con mis poderes de vuelta voy a sacarle de esa mierda - dijo seguro el rubio, lo que no sabían ellos era que mientras buscaban soluciones... Otro par estaba era metiéndose en lios.

* * *

_En la tierra..._

_... De verdad espero que Akefia entienda porque hice esto_ \- pensó Bakura mordiendose el labio - _bueno... Aqui voy..._

Su plan era simple, hacer dormir a los dos niños y luego... Bueno, hace que explote el edificio con sus poderes, estaba seguro que los niños no sufririan... Podrian suficiente fuerza en el hechizo para dejarlos casi sedados y para cuando se despierten... - _estaran en mi mundo y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder_

En su bolsillo bien resguardado estaba el encanto que los superiores le dieron, ellos se encargarian de enviar algo capaz de arrastrar las almas de los niños... Porque puros eran y si se dejaba a la muerte seguir su cause natural seguro serian enviados con los angeles. Suspiro mirando a los dos niños jugar en una habitacion con algunos juguetes, habian sido llevados alli hace poco para que se distrajeran, era el momento indicado... Asi que fruncio el ceño y lanzo su hechizo sobre los pequeños.

Miro con algo de remordimientos que no entendia como poco a poco comenzaban a dormirse, se acerco y comprobó que efectivamente estaban bien dormidos antes de comenzar a reunir sus poderes. Estuvo un rato asi, esperando causar una explosion lo suficientemente limpia como para que el par no sufriera y justo antes del momento en que liberara su energia sucedio - que crees que estas haciendo Bakura?

El alma del peliblanco se fue a sus pies y esfumo toda su energia para girar, alli estaba Yami mirandole con frialdad - ehh... Yo..

Porque dejaste inconciente a Yugi, que se supone que ibas a hacer? - en este momento Bakura sabia que estaba bastante jodido y nadie estaba cerca para ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh bueno! Hasta aqui llegue por ahora :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos una proxima vez!


End file.
